Coming Home
by SameenShawJohnReese
Summary: Ian Doyle kidnaps Jack to get Prentiss out of hiding to get revenge on her. Will Prentiss come out of hiding to get Jack back for Hotch or will she stay in hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: On a beautiful Saturday afternoon, Hotch and Jack visits Haley's grave. And Jack sees something that upsets him. As always, thank you so much for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts." ~ Oliver Wendell Holmes<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch and Jack are standing in front of Haley's grave on a beautiful Saturday afternoon with a bouquet of red roses and a bouquet of lilies. Jack placed the bouquet of lilies on Haley's grave while Hotch placed the bouquet of red roses on her grave. Hotch took a seat on the bench after he placed the roses on Haley's grave and watched his son who is still standing at his mother's grave after a few moments later he went and sat with Hotch.<p>

"Daddy, I miss mommy a lot lately." Jack said when he sat down beside Hotch.

"I miss her too buddy, but why do you miss mommy lately?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"Because I wish mommy can see me play soccer like the other kid's moms watched them play soccer." Jack said.

"Jack, you know that your mommy loved you very much and she _still_ loves you. She's always watching you play soccer just because she isn't there she's always right in here." Hotch said, as he placed his hand on Jack's heart.

"I know mommy is always right in here at my heart." Jack replied back, as he slid his hand under Hotch's hand to his heart.

"Don't you ever forget that?" Hotch said.

"I won't." Jack replied back.

"You want to know something?" Hotch asked suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"Most the moms and dads don't really pay attention to the game because they're looking down at their phones." Hotch stated.

"But mommy would watched the game if she was still here." Jack said.

"Yes, she would because you were your mom's _favorite_ man in her life." Hotch said, as he put his left arm around Jack as he said it.

Jack and Hotch sat in silence with their heads down and looking at Haley's grave.

"You ready to go buddy?" Hotch asked after a few minutes later.

"Yeah." Jack said.

Hotch stood up from the bench, while Jack sat there a few seconds longer looking at his mother's grave with sad eyes. Hotch let's his son sit there a few seconds longer because he knows Jack misses his mom. Hotch finally extended his hand out for Jack to take afterwards. Jack stands up from the bench and takes his father's hand.

~.~.~

They started to walk out of the cemetery to their car, when Jack sees something that upsets him more. He let's go of his dad's hand and stood there looking at the thing that caught his eye.

"Daddy, you said that Emily went away for a while." Jack said almost shouting.

"What?" Hotch asked confused not knowing what his son was talking about because he did tell Jack that Prentiss was going away for a while. "Emily is away for right now buddy." He said after realizing that Jack was looking at Prentiss' grave.

"Emily is with mommy and she's helping mommy watched over me." Jack said not even taking his eyes off Prentiss' grave.

"No, Emily isn't with mommy." Hotch said.

"But Emily wasn't a bad person. Why can't she be with mommy because she did the same thing that you do daddy catching bad guys and protecting people from the bad guys?" Jack asked with watery eyes.

"Jack look at me please." Hotch said, as he turn Jack to face him. "You know your mommy died protecting you from the bad guy and what I told you about Emily going away for a while is the truth. That's her way of protecting you from the bad guy because the bad guy was never caught yet and so we have to make the bad guy think he killed Emily." Hotch said, as he got down to Jack's level.

Jack didn't say anything for about a minute after what Hotch had told him and finally he said something.

"If she isn't with mommy then where is she?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I honestly don't know where Emily is at the moment buddy, but she is trying to catch the bad guy." Hotch told his son.

"I don't believe you right now." Jack said turning his head back to Prentiss' grave.

"Jack, everything I've been telling you about Prentiss is the truth." Hotch said.

"You're just saying them things about Emily because you don't want me more upset." Jack said, trying his best not to cry.

"Jack if you miss Emily like you do mommy it's alright to cry because I miss her and mommy every day." Hotch said, pulling Jack into a hug.

Jack broke down in tears on his dad's shoulder, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see his mom again and not knowing if he will see Emily again.

"Then when is Emily coming home?" Jack asked in a whisper with tears running down his face.

"I don't know when, but I'm going to take you somewhere and maybe she will help you understand this more about Emily." Hotch said scooping a crying Jack in his arms and carrying him to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you have the time, please leave a review or two - they are the best motivation and inspiration for me.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hotch and Jack go to a friend's house and this friend explains to Jack why Prentiss can't be here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Jack are in the car driving to a friend's. Jack is in the backseat still upset over the whole thing about Emily. Hotch is hoping this friend will help Jack understand the thing about Prentiss better.<p>

"Daddy, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"To a friend's." Hotch answered.

"Is it Emily?" Jack asked sounding a little excited.

"No, buddy it's not Emily, but this friend is helping Emily and I'm hoping she can help you understand why Emily can't be here right now." Hotch said.

"Are you helping Emily too?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm helping her. I'm keeping her safe and trying to catch the bad guy, so she can come home." Hotch said.

"Is your team helping her too?" Jack asked curiously.

"No, they think Prentiss died and they have to believe that because if the bad guy is watching any of us we want him thinking that he succeeded at killing Emily." Hotch explained.

"What's the bad guy's name?" Jack asked.

"Ian Doyle." Hotch said with a hit of anger in his voice when he said the name.

Hotch and Jack are quiet for the rest of the car ride, until Hotch pulls up in front of a house.

"Jack, we're here." Hotch said as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"This is JJ's house." Jack said, as he and Hotch both got out of the car.

"Yeah, JJ is the friend who is helping Prentiss and she probably can help you understand why Prentiss can't be here a little better." Hotch said, as he took Jack's hand and walked up to the front door.

~.~.~

Once Hotch and Jack walked up to the front door, Hotch rang the door bell.

"Mommy someone is at the door!" Henry shouted when he heard the door bell ring.

"Let's go and see who it is then." JJ told him.

JJ and Henry went to the door to see who is at the door.

"Mommy its Uncle Aaron and Jack!" Henry said excited after JJ open the door.

"Come in." JJ said with a welcoming smile as she and Henry stepped away from the door.

Hotch and Jack walked in the house after JJ invited them in.

"What can I do for you guys?" JJ asked.

"Well I was hoping that you can explain something to Jack." Hotch said.

"What?" JJ asked curiously.

"We were at the cemetery visiting Haley's grave and when we were walking back to the car when Jack sees Prentiss' grave, which upsets him more because he was already upset about missing his mom. I did explain to him that Prentiss is exactly alive and has to be away for right now because of Doyle never being caught and we want him thinking that he killed Prentiss, but I don't think Jack understands the whole solution with Prentiss." Hotch explained to her.

"Oh, I see, I will try my best to make Jack understand the thing about Prentiss a little better." JJ said before turning her attention to Jack and asking him what he wants to know about Prentiss. "Jack, your dad tells me that he told you about Prentiss, but you don't understand why she can't be here right now. What do you want to know?"

"Daddy told me that you and he are helping Emily, but I don't get why she can't be here if you guys are keeping her safe." Jack told her.

"Sweetie why don't you and your dad go into the kitchen and sit at the table and I promise you that I will try my best to explained why Prentiss can't be here right now. Let me take Henry into where Will is and I will tell you." JJ said, as she took Henry's hand and took him to where Will was in the house.

Hotch and Jack went into the kitchen and sat at the table and waited for JJ to return.

~.~.~

JJ found Will in the family room watching a movie.

"Will, can you watch Henry for a while?" JJ asked him when she walked into the room.

"Yeah? Why?" Will asked.

"Hotch and Jack are here and Hotch wants me to explain something to Jack." JJ said.

"Hey buddy, do you want to watch a movie with daddy so mommy can explain something to Jack?" Will asked Henry when he pick him up and brought him over to the sofa.

"Thank you." JJ said before leaving the room.

~.~.~

JJ went into the kitchen where Hotch and Jack are waiting.

"Your dad and I are helping Emily and the reason why she can't be here right now is because of Doyle still being out there and if Emily was still here he wouldn't hesitate to kill her or you and your dad and Will, Henry and me or your dad's team." JJ said when she took a seat at one of the chairs at the table.

"Why did the bad guy go after Emily?" Jack asked.

"Doyle wanted to get revenge on her for betraying him." JJ said.

"Why did he want to get revenge on Emily?" Jack asked her.

"Emily went undercover on Doyle about eight years ago, when she was in the CIA. She was in a Special Task Force called JTF-12. JTF was profiling terrorists. Doyle was their last case. Emily assumed the identity Lauren Reynolds when she was in JTF-12. She was proposing as another weapons dealer trying to get Intel on Valhalla. Emily got close to Doyle to get the information on Valhalla and during that time he fell in love with her, well her undercover identity Lauren Reynolds. Doyle did inform her that he was Valhalla and soon after he was arrested and taken to a North Korean Prison. The North Koreans tried for two years to break Doyle, but he wouldn't say anything, not until they showed him some pictures. He escaped this year from the prison and went after the people of JTF-12 because Jeremy Wolff who was in JTF sold Doyle the list." JJ explained to him.

"Was Emily a spy when she was in CIA and is that why she went undercover on Doyle? Who was the members in JTF-12 and are any of them still alive? And what were the pictures of the North Koreans showed him?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yes, Emily was a spy when she was in the CIA. A trained spy. The members of JTF-12 were Sean McAllister, Jeremy Wolff, Tsia Mosely, Clyde Easter and Emily. Ian killed Sean, Jeremy and Tsia. Emily and Clyde are still alive." JJ said right before giving Hotch a look to see if he wanted Jack to know what the pictures were about. Hotch gave her a nod to continue on. JJ then explained to Jack what the pictures where about. "The pictures were of Declan, who is Ian's son and Louise, who was he's housekeeper and Declan's legal guardian. In the pictures they showed Declan and Louise being shot and someone holding the gun, but it was all fake and the person holding the gun was Emily. She faked Declan's and Louise's death so Declan can get his life back."

"So Emily did all that stuff for Declan to protected him? Where is Clyde Easter at?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Emily did all that to protected Declan. And Clyde is with Emily right now because he is also helping her; just like your dad and I are doing and the last time I heard they are in Pairs, France." JJ answered.

"What happens if you guys don't catch Doyle?" Jack asked looking at both Hotch and JJ.

"Then Emily wouldn't be able to come home, but I'm going make sure that doesn't happen." Hotch told his son.

"Jack, your dad will probably catch Doyle because he always catches the bad guys." JJ said after, seeing Jack nearly in tears. "Hey Jack, would you like to talk to Prentiss, I'm not going to promise anything, but I might be able to call some people so you can talk to her?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jack said smiling at her.

"You might be able to talk to her tonight and I will call your dad or text him and give him the number." JJ told him.

"Ok." Jack said before asking his dad a question. "Daddy, can I play with Henry for a little bit before we leave?"

"Sure buddy, if JJ says it's alright." Hotch said.

"Go ahead sweetheart because I think Henry wants to play with you too. He's in the family room with Will." JJ said with a smile on her face.

Jack left the kitchen and went into the family room to play with Henry.

~.~.~

"Thank you, for helping Jack understand the problem about Prentiss a lot better." Hotch said.

"You're welcome." JJ replied back. "Hotch, how have you been feeling lately about everything?" she asked him suddenly.

"Fine, but the truth is I wish Prentiss was still here and the son of bitch Doyle was dead." Hotch said trying to hide his anger and envy.

"Hotch we will get Doyle and then Prentiss will come back home to us." JJ said stating a fact.

"Yeah, I know we will get Doyle. It's just that if you and your family are in danger or the team, I can be there in a matter of seconds, but with Prentiss, I can't be there for her when she's in danger. Since she's in another country." Hotch said with his voice cracking a bit up when he spoke.

"I know you're worried that Doyle will harm the team or my family and me, but he would have done something by now to us. You have nothing to worry about and Prentiss is safe because if she was in danger we would have heard by now if she was in trouble. You just keep Jack and yourself safe because that is what Haley would have wanted for you to keep Jack safe and Prentiss will want the same thing too for you to keep Jack and yourself safe." JJ assured him.

"JJ, thanks for everything and you are probably right if Doyle was going to anything he would have by now. I know Prentiss is safe it's just that I've been worried that Doyle will get her again. I think it's just that she was there for me when George Foyet attacked me in my apartment and when my family was put into witness protection and at that time I felt like I was alone and didn't have anyone, but Prentiss reminded me at the time that I wasn't alone because I had Garcia, Reid, Morgan, Rossi, you and her at that time and I'm thankful for that. I just feel like she's all alone because none of us is there with her, but I know Clyde is there with her and he won't let anything happen to her. And I will keep Jack and myself safe and you keep your family and yourself safe also. I should get Jack and head home." Hotch said.

~.~.~

JJ and Hotch went into the family room and found Jack and Henry playing with race cars and Will watching them.

"Jack, are you ready to go?" Hotch asked his son.

"I guess." Jack said when he walked up to his dad.

"I want to go too!" Henry shouted, as he ran up to Jack and Hotch.

"Sweetie, you can't go with them right now because Jack and his dad are going home." Will told him.

"Mommy, I want to go with Uncle Aaron and Jack." Henry said.

"Henry you can't go with them right now." JJ said.

Hotch picked Henry up after seeing him crying when JJ and Will told him that he can't go with him and Jack right now.

"Hey Henry, you can come over to play with Jack in a week or so, but right now you can't and when you come over we can go to the park and afterwards get some ice cream. Does that sound good to you?" Hotch asked the young boy.

"Yeah, I want this many." Henry said, as he put his hand in front of Hotch's face.

"Oh, _really_ five ice creams." Hotch said playful.

"Yeah!" Henry exclaimed.

"Should we tell your mommy and daddy that you want five ice creams?" Hotch asked Henry who was still in his arms.

Henry turned his head to look at JJ and Will and then turned his head to face Hotch and shook his head no at him.

"Well then we won't tell them then because it's going to be our secret then." Hotch said smiling at him.

Hotch put Henry down and took Jack's hand and walked to the door with JJ, Will and Henry following them before Hotch and Jack left they waved bye to them. JJ, Will and Henry waved bye back to them also.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Leave me a review or two, if you have the time. Please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Jack and Hotch talk to Emily Prentiss on the phone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>It's Saturday evening and Hotch and Jack are in the kitchen. Hotch is making tacos for dinner because that's what Jack wanted for dinner and Hotch also wanted them too.<p>

Jack went and sat at the table while Hotch fixed the tacos. Hotch went over to the table with two plates. He placed one in front of Jack then sat down beside him. They both ate two tacos a piece. After they got done eating, Hotch took the plates to the kitchen sink and wash then and dried them and put them away afterwards.

"Daddy, has JJ called you yet or anything?" Jack asked suddenly.

"No, buddy she hasn't called or text me yet." Hotch answered, as he checked his cell phone for any miss calls or any messages from JJ.

"Oh, but you will tell me when she does?" Jack asked sounding disappointed.

"Yes, I will let you know when JJ does." Hotch answered.

"Can I go and play in my bedroom?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, sure you can go and play." Hotch said.

"Daddy, do you want to play with me?" Jack asked before going to his bedroom.

"Sure buddy, just let me feed Sergio first, but why don't you go ahead and go into your room then I will be in there after I get done feeding Sergio." Hotch said.

Jack went into his bedroom and got the toys out he wanted to play with.

Hotch fed Sergio his cat food and while he was feeding Sergio he got a text message from JJ. After reading the message he dialed a number and starting walking towards Jack's bedroom.

~.~.~

Jack is in his bedroom playing with a remote control car when Hotch walks in.

"Hey buddy, someone wants to talk to you." Hotch said when he gave Jack his cell phone.

"Emily!" an excited Jack said into the phone.

"Jack you just made me smile." Prentiss told him after hearing his voice.

"Really I made you smile?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you always make me smile, but hearing your voice for the first time in months finally made me smile after I went into hiding because I miss you and your dad and everyone else." Prentiss said.

"I miss you too and daddy does also." Jack told her. "When are you coming home?" he asked, suddenly.

"I hope soon." Prentiss told him. "What have you been doing lately?" she asked.

"I play soccer now and daddy coaches my soccer team and Uncle Dave is the assistant coach." Jack told her.

"You play soccer now and I bet you're good at it? Do you like that your dad and Rossi are coaching your soccer team?" Prentiss asked him.

"I'm getting good at playing soccer because daddy and I practice sometimes together. Yeah, I like that daddy and Rossi are coaching my team because I get to spend more time with daddy then." Jack said.

"Well that's good. So what else have you been doing?" Prentiss asked him.

"Daddy and I went and saw the _Captain America_ movie a few weeks ago." Jack said.

"I forgot that you and your dad like _Captain America_. Is he your favorite superhero or is your dad your favorite superhero?" Prentiss asked.

"Daddy is my favorite superhero then mommy, you, JJ and the rest of the team and then _Captain America_." Jack told her.

"I knew your dad was your favorite and I'm glad your mommy is one of your favorite superheroes. I didn't know I was one your favorites or JJ and the rest of the team." Prentiss said.

"So who is your favorite superhero Emily?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I don't really know, but if I had to pick it would be you and your dad." Prentiss told him.

"Daddy guess what I'm one of Emily's favorite heroes and she said that you are one of her favorites too." Jack said with a smile.

"Really she did? Jack can I speak to her for a little bit?" Hotch asked breaking out a dimple.

"Emily when, you come home will you come to one of my soccer games?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I would love to sweetheart and I would love to go to all of your soccer games when I come home." Prentiss said with a smile.

"All of them!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah all of them if it's okay with you." Prentiss said.

"I would love that. Emily, daddy wants to talk to you now." Jack told her.

"I want to talk to him too." Prentiss said.

~.~.~

Jack gave the phone to Hotch, so he can talk to Prentiss.

"Hi!" Hotch said into the phone.

"Hi to you too!" Prentiss replied back. "Are you mad at me?" she asked worried.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Hotch asked her.

"For not telling you about Doyle in the first place, before everything happen." Prentiss said worried that he was mad at her.

"No, I'm not mad at you because you did what you had to do to protected everyone." Hotch assured her.

"I was worried that you hated me for what I did." Prentiss said.

"Prentiss, I can't hate you and I will never hate you." Hotch told her.

"Our friendship is still good then?" Prentiss asked nervously.

"Mine and your friendship is great and no one or nothing will destroy it." Hotch said.

"I love our friendship." Prentiss said smiling.

"Yeah, I also love our friendship." Hotch said, also smiling.

The truth is that both of them are hoping that their friendship would lead into something more than just friendship. They're both afraid to admit their feeling to each other and to themselves.

"Is there anything else you want to know about?" Hotch asked suddenly.

"So tell me Agent Hotchner." Prentiss said in a playful tone.

"Tell you what?" Hotch asked confused.

"Do you wear short shorts when you coach Jack's soccer team?" Prentiss asked him, still in a playful tone.

"No, I don't wear short shorts while I coach my son's soccer team. I wear jeans and a t-shirt when I coach soccer." Hotch said.

"Oh, you really should wear short shorts that says 'Hotchness' across your ass and during the game you can bend in front of the other parents and see if they get freak out ." Prentiss said with a small laugh.

"Emily, no one wants to see any guys in short shorts and the parents at the game wouldn't notice if I wore short shorts because they don't pay attention to the game, since they're always looking down at their phones." Hotch stated.

"I might want to see some guys in short shorts and I can't believe the parents don't watched their children play soccer." Prentiss said.

"I don't think I want to know what guys you want to see in short shorts and I can't believe it either that the parents don't watched the game." Hotch said.

"Are you sure you don't want to know who the guys are?" Prentiss asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Hotch said, but he kind of had a feeling who the guys where. "Do you want to know anything about the team?" he asked.

"How's the team been doing since everything happened?" Prentiss asked.

"Morgan wants to quit the BAU and hunt Doyle down." Hotch told her.

"Is Seaver still there?" Prentiss asked hoping Hotch didn't replace her with Seaver.

"Yes, she's still here and she graduated from the academy, but she's not replacing you because I won't let her or anyone else replace you. And she's been talking about transferring to another department." Hotch said.

Prentiss let out a sigh of relief after hearing Hotch didn't replace her with Seaver or anyone else because she really didn't want to be replace by anyone.

"What about Rossi?" she asked suddenly.

"He feels like he lost a daughter. And he seems like he's worried about me because what I've been through the past two years." Hotch said.

Prentiss started to tear up a little because Rossi was one of her closes friends, but he was more like a father to her then her own father was.

"How's Garcia doing?" Prentiss asked trying to sound as if she wasn't upset.

"She stares at your picture a lot that's hanging on the wall of the fallen agents and she likes to remember how you made her laugh." Hotch told her.

"And how's Reid handling everything?" Prentiss asked.

"He's taking it the hardest because he lost one of his best friends." Hotch said.

"I'm putting the team in a lot of pain." Prentiss said softly.

"Prentiss, you're not putting the team in any pain you're protecting them." Hotch told her.

"I want to come home now." Prentiss said sobbing.

"Emily, I would love for you to come home, but you can't not until Doyle is captured or killed. I prefer if the bastard was killed because then I know you would be safe and if I have to hunt him down and kill him myself I will and that's a promise." Hotch vowed.

"Can I speak to Jack one more time?" Prentiss asked him.

"Sure." Hotch said before giving the phone to Jack.

"Jack, I need you to promise me something." Prentiss said.

"What?" Jack asked curiously.

"That your dad won't do anything stupid like hunt Doyle down because I don't want anything to happen to you or him." Prentiss told him.

"I promise." Jack said.

"Thank you. Can I talk to your dad again?" Prentiss asked.

Jack gave the phone back to his dad.

"I should probably let you go now, but I don't want to because I like hearing yours and Jack's voices." Prentiss said.

"Prentiss, if you would like Jack and I can call you around the same time we called you tonight." Hotch told her.

"I would love that and can you make it every night?" Prentiss asked.

"Yeah, I can do that." Hotch said with a small smile.

"Well goodnight." Prentiss told him.

"Goodnight to you too." Hotch replied back to her.

~.~.~

After Hotch got off the phone Jack asked him a question.

"Daddy, what does Ian look like?" Jack asked curiously.

"Come with me and I will show you a picture of him." Hotch said.

Hotch took Jack into his home office and showed him a picture of Doyle.

"That's the guy who hurt Emily?" Jack asked after seeing the picture.

"Yeah, that's him and Jack you can't let anyone know you talked to Emily." Hotch told him.

"I won't tell anyone daddy." Jack promised.

"I know you won't tell anyone and it's time for bed." Hotch said, as he picked Jack up.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave me a review and tell me how I'm doing!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I really don't know what to say for this chapter, other than that Ian Doyle watches Hotch's apartment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Jack have been talking to Prentiss on the phone every night for over two week's now. Jack won't go to sleep at night unless he gets to talk to Prentiss.<p>

~.~.~

Ian Doyle sat in his car across from Hotch's apartment building watching the building very closely. He didn't see Hotch's car sitting in front of the apartment building, so he figured that Hotch and Jack must have went out for a while. Doyle thought about entering Hotch's apartment, but decided against it for right now. He knows he probably could disable the alarm's code to Hotch's apartment because the alarm's code is probably something important to Hotch like Jack's birthday or something. Ian thought to himself because he would use his son's birthday for his alarm's code.

Doyle pulled the sun visor down and looked at a picture of Declan and Emily, well back then she was Lauren Reynolds to him. He remembers the day the picture was taken because he was the one who took the picture. He can remember the day like it was yesterday, as he was looking down at the picture his mind wondered back to that day.

~.~.~

_"Come on Lauren, let's go and play." Declan said, as he tried to pull her away from his dad and the grill._

_"I don't know if I can because I'm helping your dad with the grilling." Lauren told him._

_"Go ahead." Ian said._

_"Are you sure?" Lauren asked._

_"Yes, I'm sure and I've got this under control." Ian said pointing at the grill._

_"Come on let's go play on the swing set." Declan said, as he took Lauren's hand._

_Declan and Lauren ran to the swing set. They each sat down on a swing and begin to swing. Declan jumped off the swing after swinging for a while._

_"Lauren jump off the swing." Declan said trying to get her to jump off._

_"Ok." Lauren said, as she jumped off the swing. "Now what do you want to do?" she asked._

_"Tag, you're it!" Declan shouted, as he took off running._

_"Uh, I'm going to get you." Lauren said, as she started to chase Declan around._

_She chased him around for about two minutes before grabbing hold of him and tickling him. Declan couldn't stop laughing because of Lauren tickling him, which caused her to laugh too and that's when Ian snapped the picture of Declan and Lauren._

_~.~.~_

Doyle pulled out of that memory after seeing Hotch's car pull up in front of the apartment building. He watched as Hotch and Jack got out of the car and Jack taking Hotch's hand and both of them walking into the apartment building.

Doyle hated Hotch for having one thing that he wanted back in his own life. His own son that Emily took away from him.

"I know you're alive, Emily and I believe Aaron Hotchner is helping you, so I'm going to take away the one thing that Aaron cares about the most his son to get revenge on you for what you had cause me." Ian angrily said, as he tore Prentiss out of the picture and throwing it on the car floor and placing the part with Declan in it back in the sun visor before driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave me some feedback on what you all thought of this chapter. I do love reading every review I get!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: In this chapter Hotch and Rossi talk about missing Prentiss. Thank you so much for reading, and I sure do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his office late Friday evening trying to finish one last report up before going home, but got interrupted by a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in." Hotch said.

Rossi walks in Hotch's office.

"Do you need something Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, talk to you." Rossi said, as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"About what?" Hotch asked confused.

"You." Rossi told him.

"What about me?" Hotch asked glaring at the older man in front of him.

"I've walked by your office everyday and every time I walk by you're looking down to the bullpen at her desk." Rossi said stating a point.

"I just miss her." Hotch said staring down to the bullpen at the empty desk that was once Emily Prentiss'.

"Yeah, I can tell because you're looking at Prentiss' desk right now." Rossi stated.

"Hmm what?" Hotch asked him, not paying attention to what Rossi just said.

"You were just staring at Prentiss' desk a moment ago." Rossi pointed out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I wish she was still here." Hotch said apologizing.

"No, need to apologize to me. I miss her too." Rossi said. "Do you want to talk about her because if you do, I'm all in?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, I don't want to talk, but you're probably not going to leave until I do." Hotch said.

"Damn right, I'm not going to leave this chair until you talk to me. I know you like to grief in private, but it might help you if you talk." Rossi told him.

"I don't know what to talk about." Hotch said.

"How about the first time you met her?" Rossi suggested to his friend.

"I first met Prentiss when I was working for her mother. She was getting ready to go to Yale at the time." Hotch said.

"So you knew Prentiss before she joined the Bureau?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I knew her before anyone on the team, but Strauss was the one who put her on the team to spy on me. Strauss wanted some dirt on me to bring my career down, but Prentiss resign rather than whisper in Strauss' ear." Hotch explained.

"Was that why Prentiss didn't trust Strauss to well?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I don't trust Strauss either." Hotch said.

"I don't trust her either and I think no one on the team trusts her." Rossi said.

"You got that right. You know what I miss about Prentiss?" Hotch asked suddenly.

"What?" Rossi asked.

"The way she said _ma'am_ to Strauss, making it sound like a swear word." Hotch said with a smile.

"You think Strauss knew what Prentiss was actually saying when Prentiss said_ ma'am_ to her?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know if Strauss knew what Prentiss was actually saying to her when she said ma'am." Hotch said, while looking down to Prentiss' desk again.

Which made Rossi worried how much his friend missed Prentiss.

"Is there something on your mind?" Rossi asked, worried.

"No, there's nothing on my mind." Hotch said lying, but the truth is that he's worried that Doyle will hurt Prentiss again.

Rossi knows that something is bothering Hotch, but doesn't really know what.

"Hotch, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Prentiss." Rossi said, hoping Hotch wasn't blaming himself for anything.

"I'm not, but I should have seen that she was in trouble when everything was going on and I know she's couldn't tell us because if she did Doyle would have killed all of us and Jack." Hotch said.

"She did everything to protect Jack and us. She was also protecting Declan too." Rossi said.

"I just wish she had told me. I could have helped her or something." Hotch said with watery eyes

"Prentiss couldn't take the risk of you losing Jack because she knew that Jack means everything to you and you know that if anything happened to Jack, she would blame herself if she told you about Doyle." Rossi said.

"I know she would have blamed herself if anything happen to Jack or any of us." Hotch said.

Rossi and Hotch sat there and didn't say anything for a while, not until they heard Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and Ashley shouting at each other about where to go after work.

"Do you have any idea what's going on down in the bullpen?" Rossi asked Hotch.

"I have no idea what they are arguing about." Hotch said.

"I'm going to find out." Rossi said, as he stood up and walked out of Hotch's office onto the catwalk.

~.~.~

"I want to go the movies." Reid said.

"Oh, me too." Ashley said agreeing with Reid.

"I want to get something to eat." Garcia said.

"I don't want to do any of that. I want to go play laser tag." Morgan said.

"We don't want to do that." The other three said, which caused them to argue again.

"How about going out for drinks? I'm buying." Rossi shouted, which caused the other four to stop arguing with each other.

"Yeah, sure since you're buying." Morgan said with a grin.

The other three agree to go out for drinks since Rossi was buying.

"Let's go then." Rossi said.

Morgan, Reid, Garcia, and Ashley walked towards the elevator, while Rossi asked Hotch if he wanted to go.

"Hotch, you want to go out for drinks? I'm buying?" Rossi asked him.

"No, thanks. I'm going to finish this report up and get home to Jack." Hotch told him.

"Ok then." Rossi said, before meeting up with the other ones at the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing! No matter short or long, signed or anonymous.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well? What can I say for this chapter, expect that Ian kidnaps Jack.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Jack sat on the floor of the living room watching cartoons on a Saturday morning, while Hotch sat at the kitchen table reading the morning paper. After Hotch read the paper he went into the living room and sat on the sofa and once he sat down Sergio jumped on his lap and began to meow.<p>

"You miss Emily, do you?" Hotch asked, while petting Sergio.

Sergio looked up at Hotch and meowed back at him.

"I'm sure Emily misses you too." Hotch said, still petting Sergio.

"Daddy, does Sergio really miss Emily?" Jack asked when he sat down beside Hotch on the sofa.

"Yeah." Hotch said.

"Maybe we should do something for him." Jack suggested.

"Like what?" Hotch asked.

"We could get him a new collar." Jack suggested to his father.

"What kind of collar?" Hotch asked.

"One with a heart-shaped locket and we can put a picture of Emily in it for him." Jack said.

"Ok, then let's go to the pet store and get this guy a new collar." Hotch said, as he put Sergio down and stood up from the sofa.

"Can Sergio go with us to the pet store?" Jack asked.

"Sure buddy, Sergio can go with us. Maybe Sergio wants to pick out his new collar." Hotch said, as he picked Sergio up and took Jack's hand.

They walked out of the apartment to Hotch's car and drove to the pet store.

~.~.~

Once they got to the pet store, Hotch carried Sergio in, while holding Jack's hand. They went to the aisle with the cat collars.

"Jack, you look right here and I will look down towards there." Hotch said.

Jack started looking towards the part his dad sign him to look for a collar, while Hotch looked a little further down the aisle.

After a few minutes Jack found a collar for Sergio.

"Daddy, I found a _red one_ with a heart-shaped locket." Jack said, as he walked over to Hotch and handed him the collar.

"And I found a _blue one._" Hotch told his son.

"Which one are we getting for Sergio?" Jack asked suddenly.

"I'm thinking both of them." Hotch said. "What do you think Sergio? Do you want both of the collars?" he asked looking at Sergio to see if he would meow.

Sergio meowed back at Hotch.

"I think Sergio wants both of them, but he's wearing the collar I picked out for him first." Jack said smiling at his dad.

"Alright he can wear the_ red one_ first." Hotch said, also smiling.

Hotch paid for the collars and then drove home.

~.~.~

Ian Doyle sat in his car across from Hotch's apartment building. He watched as Hotch pulled up to the building and got out of the car with Jack carrying Sergio. He watched Hotch, Jack and Sergio disappear into the building.

"Can we put Sergio's collar on him now?" Jack asked, as soon as Hotch opened the door to his apartment.

"We need to find a picture of Emily to put in the locket for him then we will put his new collar on him." Hotch said.

Jack and Hotch looked for a picture of Prentiss to put in the locket for Sergio. They found a picture of Prentiss. The picture of Prentiss was taken last year at Jack's birthday party.

Hotch cut the picture into a heart and then placed it into the locket. He then put the collar on Sergio.

"There you go Sergio. Emily will always be with you." Jack said after Hotch put the collar on Sergio.

"Come on Sergio, let's go and get you something to eat." Hotch said, as he carried him into the kitchen and placed him in front of his cat bowl.

Hotch got the cat food out and put some into the bowl for Sergio.

"Jack, what do you want to do now?" Hotch asked after Sergio got done eating.

"Can we go to the park?" Jack asked.

"Sure we can go to the park." Hotch said. "Do you want to go right now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I have to get my soccer ball before we go to the park." Jack said, as he ran into his bedroom and grabbed his soccer ball off his toy shelf.

Doyle watched Hotch and Jack walked out of the apartment building and get into Hotch's car and drive off. He started his car and followed them. He stayed about three cars behind Hotch's car.

~.~.~

Hotch and Jack arrived at the park, both of them got out of the car with Jack carrying his soccer ball.

"Come on daddy, let's go practice." Jack said, as he took off running to the soccer field with Hotch running after him.

Doyle sat in his car watching Jack and Hotch kick the soccer ball around. He watched them for about an hour before leaving the park.

Hotch and Jack stayed at the park for the rest of the day playing. They left the park about an hour before it started to get dark out and went home.

~.~.~

"I'm going to cook dinner for us." Hotch said after him and Jack walked into their apartment.

"Ok, daddy. I'm going to put my soccer ball up." Jack said, as he went to his room.

Jack walked into his bedroom and notice that his action figure doll of _Captain America_ was on the floor.

He walked over to the doll and picked it up from the floor and once he picked the doll up, he heard his bedroom door close.

Jack turned around quickly and saw Ian standing in his room. He was about to scream, but Ian quickly walked over to Jack and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't make any sounds because if you do I will hurt your dad. Do you understand?" Ian asked with his hand still over Jack's mouth.

Jack nodded his head up and down.

Ian removed his hand over Jack's mouth and after he did that he heard Hotch walking down the hallway to Jack's room.

"Don't say anything to your dad." Ian said, as he went and hid in Jack's closet.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Hotch asked once he entered Jack's room

Jack didn't say anything he just shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah." Jack said.

Jack wanted to tell his dad the truth, but couldn't because he remembered what Ian had said.

Hotch knows that Jack isn't telling him something.

Jack, are you sure you're okay?" Hotch asked again and at that time Ian stepped out of the closet and knocked Hotch out.

"Daddy!" Jack screamed after Ian knocked him out.

Ian went over to Jack and picked him up and carried him over to the unconscious Hotch. Ian bent down and whispered to Hotch.

"Tell that bitch I have your son."

Before Ian left with a crying Jack, he kicked Hotch in the ribs a couple of times.

The last thing Hotch heard was a crying Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave me a review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I think Hotch and Rossi have one of the best friendships on the show, so I decided to have Hotch tell Rossi the truth about Prentiss first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Sergio walked into Jack's room and went right up to an unconscious, Hotch lying on the floor. He started rubbing against, Hotch and meowing trying to get him up.<p>

Hotch finally regains consciousness. He doesn't know how long he was out. One of his hands went to the back of his head, which is throbbing still after being knocked out by Doyle. He knows his ribs are bruise; Hotch lifted his shirt up and saw that he has black and purple bruising on his ribs.

He left Jack's room and started walking around his apartment, trying to find out how Doyle could have gotten in. He didn't see how Doyle could have gotten past the alarm, or the locks.

Hotch went back into Jack's room and picked up the action figure doll of Captain America and went over to his son's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the doll in his hands with tears running down his face.

He knows he needs to do something to get his son back soon because sitting there won't get his son back for him.

Hotch wasn't about to call Prentiss, he didn't want to lose her again to Doyle. He was going to try to get his son back without getting her involved, so he called the only person, he can trust at the moment.

He dialed the number into his cell phone and waited for the person to pick up his phone.

"Hotch, did we get called in on a case?" he asked.

"No." Hotch answered.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I don't think I can discuss it over the phone." Hotch told him, "Can you come over to my apartment?"

"I will be over there soon." He replied.

"Thanks." Hotch replied back.

~.~.~

Hotch answered his apartment door immediately after hearing the knock on the door and Rossi stepped inside.

"What's this about?" Rossi asked, seeing tears in Hotch's eyes and Jack's action figure doll in his left hand.

"Ian, took my son." A teary eye, Hotch said.

"Doyle?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah." Hotch answered.

"Why would he take Jack?" Rossi asked suddenly.

Hotch knew he needed to tell Rossi the truth about Prentiss, "You might be angry at me for what I did, but I had to protect the team and her," he said. "Emily is alive." He revealed to Rossi.

"She's alive?" a shocked Rossi asked.

"How angry are you at me, for keeping that secret from you?" Hotch asked him.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm just shocked, but that explains why you haven't replaced her yet." Rossi told him.

"And I can't tell her that Doyle has Jack because that's what he wants. I'm not giving him Prentiss. I have to get my son back, without risking her life." Hotch sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be easy getting his son back from a sociopath, but he was going to _damn_ hell try, without telling her.

"No, we can't give Prentiss to Doyle. We will get Jack back, without giving Doyle what he wants." Rossi said.

"But what if we can't?" Hotch asked worried that they won't get his son back, without giving Doyle what he wants.

"Hotch, we will catch Doyle and we will bring your son home, and then Prentiss can come back home." Rossi assured him.

Hotch remembered what Clyde Easter had said, to him back in _March_ in Boston, that there's no way of catching Doyle.

"We can't catch him. He will just escape from our prison, just as easy as he escaped from North Korean's prison. The only way to stop him, is to put a bullet in him ourselves, once we learn where he took Jack because that's the only way Prentiss can come home." Hotch explained.

"Oh, I'm sure Morgan wants to take Doyle out, but if he doesn't I will, so our girl can come home." Rossi said.

"Morgan is probably going to be angry at me, for lying about Prentiss' assume death." Hotch said, sounding not to thrilled about telling Morgan.

"I'm sure he will understand why you did it, once you tell him that you did it to protect Emily and all of us from Doyle." Rossi simply said.

"Dave, you do know we're talking about Morgan here?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I know," Rossi answered quickly. "Morgan will understand, but it will take him sometime."

"You really think so?" Hotch asked him.

"Yes, I think he will understand eventually." Rossi said. "Why don't we call the team and tell them to meet us at the BAU?" he asked.

"We need to call JJ too." Hotch said.

"Why?" Rossi asked.

"JJ helped me fake Emily's death and I don't want Doyle coming after her family." Hotch said.

"Ok, let's go to the BAU." Rossi said.

"You can go ahead, I will meet you there. I'm going to clean up and change." Hotch told him.

Rossi nodded his head and started to walk towards the door, but turn around to ask Hotch a question, "Do you have feelings for Emily?"

"What?" Hotch asked with a confused look. "I don't know and if I do, I don't know if she feels the same way." He finally answered.

"I think both of you have feelings for each other and when Emily comes back home you need to tell her, how you feel about her. Aaron, you need to listen to your heart." Rossi said, just before walking out of Hotch's apartment.

~.~.~

Hotch stood there after Rossi had left his apartment thinking about what Rossi had said, that he needed to listen to his heart.

Maybe he really does have feelings for Emily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave a review. I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately. I will try to have chapter eight up as soon as I can.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: What can I say for this chapter, other than Hotch tells Clyde about Doyle and Prentiss leaves.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Emily paced back and forth in her apartment in Paris, France, waiting for Jack and Hotch's phone call.<p>

"Emily, come over here and have a seat, give the floor a rest before you wear a hole into it." Clyde said, sitting in a chair watching her pace back and forth.

Emily went over to the sofa and sat down and curled her feet under her. "Something's not right." She said looking at Clyde.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jack and Hotch always calls around this time and it's been over ten minutes and they haven't called yet." Prentiss said looking down at the phone in her hands.

"They probably just got busy. I'm sure they will call you soon." Clyde said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, they just got a little busy, but if they don't call in the next five minutes, I'm going to call them." Prentiss said.

"You like talking to them?" Clyde asked.

"I love listening to Jack, talked about what he did all day." Prentiss said with a smile on her face.

"Jack is Agent Hotchner's son?" Clyde asked her.

"Yes, Jack is Hotch's son." Prentiss simply answered.

"That's what I thought." Clyde said. "And is Hotch single?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he is single." She told him. "Why do you have a crush on him because I'm certain he loves women?" Prentiss asked teasing him.

Clyde gave her a small smile. "No, I'm into women too, but I think you have some feelings for him." He said.

Prentiss shot him a look. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Em, I've watched you, when you're talking to Hotch on the phone, your expression on your face changes when you talk to him." Clyde told her.

"No, it doesn't." Prentiss said in disbelief.

"Emily, you need to tell Hotch, about your feelings for him." Clyde said looking at her.

"Its pass five minutes, so I'm going to call them, but I'm not telling Hotch if I have feelings for him because I don't know if he has feelings for me." Prentiss said, just before dialing Hotch's number.

~.~.~

Hotch stepped out of the shower, when his cell phone started to ring. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom and grabbed the phone off his dresser.

"Hello." He said when he answered his phone.

"Hi, I thought I'd call you and Jack, since you, guys didn't call at the time you normally call." Prentiss said.

"I'm sorry about that. Jack got sick and he's asleep right now." Hotch said, he hated lying to her, but if it meant keeping her safe, he will.

"I hope the little guy, gets feeling better." Prentiss said.

"Yeah, me too," Hotch told her, "Is Clyde there?" he asked hoping he was there.

"He's right here." Prentiss answered.

"Can I speak to him?" Hotch asked.

Prentiss handed the phone to Clyde. "Hotch wants to speak to you." She said.

~.~.~

Clyde took the phone from Prentiss. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Doyle, he took my son and I can't tell Prentiss because he wants her." Hotch said.

Clyde stepped out of the room, so he can talk to Hotch in private on the phone.

"How?" Clyde asked.

"He was in my apartment, but I don't know how, he had gotten in, with the alarm and the locks. He knocked me out from behind and he took Jack. I don't know where he took my son." Hotch told him.

"Doyle probably found away to disable your alarm and he probably picked the locks. He more likely took your son, somewhere that he knows that Emily would follow him to." Clyde said.

"Are you saying Boston?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, but he could be in D.C. still." Clyde answered.

"I'm going to let you go, so I can find out where Doyle took my son." Hotch said.

"I hope you get your son back." Clyde told him.

"Thanks," Hotch said. "Can you please don't say anything to Emily?" he asked.

"You have my word. I won't say anything to her." Clyde said, just before hanging the phone up.

~.~.~

"What did Hotch want to talk about?" Prentiss asked when Clyde stepped back into the room.

"I can't say." Clyde said.

"Was it about Doyle?" Prentiss asked.

"I can't tell you." Clyde said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Prentiss asked.

"I promise Hotch, that I won't say anything to you." Clyde told her.

"Jack isn't sick is he? Does Doyle have him?" Prentiss asked with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Emily, I can't tell you." Clyde said.

"You can't or you won't?" a furious, Prentiss asked.

"I can't even if I wanted too." Clyde told her.

"Damn it Clyde, just tell me if Ian has Jack." Prentiss shouted.

"Emily calm down." Clyde said.

"Don't tell me to calm down." Prentiss angrily shouted.

"I know you want to know the truth, but I promise Hotch that I will keep you safe," Clyde said, as he went over to her. "And if Hotch wanted you to know, he would have told you himself."

"I'm going to lay down for awhile." Prentiss said.

Prentiss went to her bedroom to lie down, but the truth is she's going to sneak out and get Jack back, while Clyde went out.

She waited for Clyde to leave the apartment, as soon as she knew it was safe to leave.

She left.

~.~.~

Clyde came back to the apartment, a couple of hours later, seeing if she was fine. He went over to Prentiss' bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Emily, are you okay?" Clyde asked, after he knocked on her bedroom door.

He didn't get any response back. He tried again.

"Emily, I'm sorry, if I could tell you I would, but Hotch wants to keep you safe and so do I." Clyde said.

He waited for her response, but after a couple of minutes he open her bedroom door and saw that she was gone.

Clyde saw a letter lying on her bed. He went over to her bed and read what she wrote in the letter.

_Clyde,_ it read._ I'm sorry. I have to get Jack back for Hotch, before Hotch loses his son to Doyle. He already lost his ex-wife to a killer and I can't let him lose his son to a killer too. Jack doesn't deserve, what Doyle has plan for me. I'm Doyle's stressor not Jack. I'm going to end Doyle, once and for all. I'm sorry for taking off, but I have to get that little boy back to his father, before Doyle harms him._

_Emily._

Clyde wiped the tears off his face after reading the letter. He folded the letter up and put it in the inside of his jacket pocket.

Clyde decided that he was going to get on the next plane to Quantico, Virginia and tell Hotch in person that Emily took off to get Jack back from Doyle. And that he will help Hotch and the team, bring Jack and Emily, home safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well? What did you all think? Please tell me in a review. I'm not sure when chapter nine will be up because of the holidays.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: The rest of the team finds out about Prentiss being alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Rossi, what's going on?" Morgan asked when he, Reid, Garcia and Ashley walked into the conference room.<p>

"I think it will be best, if Hotch told you guys." Rossi answered.

"Where is the boss man at?" Garcia asked.

"He should be here soon." Rossi answered.

"Do you know what Hotch wants to tell us?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah and I just found out today myself." Rossi told her.

Reid went over to the window, to see if Hotch was down in the bullpen. "Look who's here." He said, when he saw JJ carrying Henry and Will right behind her, walking through the bullpen.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Garcia asked, as soon as JJ stepped into the conference room.

"Hotch, called me and told me to bring my family to the BAU." JJ told her.

"So, do you know the reason why we are here?" Reid asked.

"Yes." JJ answered.

"But you can't tell us either?" Reid asked.

"Hotch needs to tell you guys." JJ said looking at Reid.

~.~.~

Hotch walked into the conference room, three minutes later dress in a suit. "Everyone have a seat." He said to the team.

Reid, Garcia and Ashley sat at the round table, while JJ, Rossi and Morgan stood up. And Will took Henry over to the couch with him to sit.

"What's going on Hotch?" Morgan asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"I made a decision that affected this team, but I did it to protect all of you and her, Emily is alive." Hotch revealed to the team.

Garcia, Reid and Ashley were shock over the news, but Morgan was angry about what Hotch just revealed to them.

"Damn you, Hotch, you knew the entire time that Prentiss was alive, while we grieved for her. You could have told us then that she survived." Morgan angrily said.

"I couldn't without risking her life and risking everyone in this room." Hotch told him.

Morgan shook his head in disbelief at Hotch.

"Morgan, I know you're angry at Hotch right now, but Doyle has Jack and we need to get him back soon." Rossi told an angry Morgan.

"Why did Doyle take your son?" Morgan asked Hotch.

"He wants Prentiss and he thinks I'm going to tell her that he has my son." Hotch said.

"So, Prentiss doesn't know?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah and I want to keep it that way." Hotch answered.

"Where is Emily at?" Reid asked him.

"Emily is in Paris, French, with Clyde Easter." Hotch told him.

"How is she and have you talked to her?" Garcia asked.

"Emily is good, but she_ misses_ everyone. And I talked to her earlier." Hotch said.

"Do you have any idea, where Ian would take Jack to?" Rossi asked suddenly.

"No, but I talked to Clyde, earlier and he said that Ian probably took Jack somewhere that Prentiss would follow him to." Hotch said.

"Boston?" Ashley asked.

Hotch, shook his head yes at her. "But he could still be in D.C." He said.

"Do you know if Doyle is working alone?" Reid asked.

"I think he is, but I don't really know for sure." Hotch answered. "Garcia, I need you to check if there's any recent activity in any abandoned buildings or warehouses that can house a small army in the Virginia and D.C. areas."

Garcia nodded her head at that and went to her office.

"Morgan and I will go to your apartment and look around." Rossi offered.

"I've looked already, but maybe you guys can find something, that I missed." Hotch said.

~.~.~

Morgan and Rossi left and went to Hotch's apartment and Reid went over to Will and JJ followed Reid over to Will and Henry.

"Did you know that Emily was alive before this?" Reid asked, wondering.

"No, this is the first time I've heard." Will told him.

"Oh." Reid said.

"Spence, I'm sorry, I couldn't tell you the truth, but Hotch and I needed to keep Emily safe." JJ said apologizing.

"I understand that you and Hotch, couldn't say anything because of Doyle." Reid said, but a little upset that he was lied to about Prentiss.

Hotch went over to them, "JJ, I will have Anderson check your family into a hotel room." He said.

"Ok." JJ said.

Hotch walked out of the conference room and went down in the bullpen and found Anderson sitting at his desk.

"Anderson, I need you to check JJ's family into a hotel room and I want you to stay with them." Hotch told him.

"Ok, sir." Anderson answered.

Will and Henry left with Anderson to a hotel.

~.~.~

Rossi and Morgan entered Hotch's apartment.

"You're angry at Hotch for keeping you in the dark about Prentiss." Rossi said, as he went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm angry at him for keeping all of us in the dark about Prentiss. Hotch could have told us, months ago that she survived, but no he chose to make us, suffer the lost of a friend." Morgan said.

"Hotch couldn't tell us, even if he could, not without risking Prentiss' life and everyone on the team." Rossi said.

"Does, Hotch have feelings for Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"I've asked Hotch if he does, but he said he doesn't know. I think he does have feelings for her." Rossi told him.

"I think the same thing too, that he does have feelings for her." Morgan said, "Let's get Jack back to Hotch."

"It looks like Hotch was getting ready to make dinner for Jack and himself." Rossi said, seeing the dishes on the counter.

"Jack was in his room right, when Doyle took him?" Morgan asked, walking down to Jack's bedroom.

"Yeah and Hotch was knocked out from behind." Rossi said when he and Morgan walked into Jack's room.

"Ok, Hotch entered Jack's room, but didn't see Doyle because he was in the closet hiding at that time." Morgan said, looking around the room.

"Doyle's working alone." Rossi said.

"I'm thinking the same thing too because if he was working with a team, they would have knocked Hotch out and took Jack, when Hotch and Jack entered their apartment." Morgan explained.

"Let's get back to the office and tell Hotch and the rest of the team, that we came to the conclusion that, Doyle is working alone." Rossi said, as he and Morgan got into their black SUV.

~.~.~

Jack is sitting in a corner in some warehouse with puffy red eyes. Crying for his dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you have the time, please leave me some feedback.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I don't know what to say for this chapter, expect for that Jack and Ian talk about Prentiss and Hotch. And as always, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day or night to read and leave me a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Doyle stood across the room with, an evil grin on his face, watching a frightened Jack. He walked over to Jack and knelt down on his knees, so he would be down to Jack's level.<p>

Jack tried to back away from Doyle, but didn't get far because Doyle grabbed a hold of him and sat him down in a chair sitting in the center of the room.

"I won't tie you to that chair you're sitting in, but if you try to escape. I will tie you to the chair." Doyle said, as he sat down in the other chair facing Jack's chair. "Do you understand?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yeah." A frighten Jack answer.

"Good," Doyle replied back. "Now, I bet your dad already called that bitch and told her that I have you. She's probably on her way here right now."

Jack shot Doyle an angry look. "That's not her name! Her name is Emily Prentiss! And my dad can't call her!"

"I'm sorry, but your friend Emily Prentiss is a bitch for the things, she caused me. But since you like calling her Emily, I will try not to call her a bitch in front of you." Doyle said, leaning back in his chair and smiling at the young boy in front of him. "Why can't your dad call Emily?" he asked.

"Because you killed her." Jack told him, with a calm voice hoping Doyle believed him.

Doyle let out an amused laugh. "Your dad told you that I killed that bitc-, Emily, well I didn't kill her. Your dad faked her death and his friend Jennifer Jareau is helping him."

"You killed her." Jack said, looking Doyle right in the eyes.

"I didn't kill her!" Doyle shouted becoming a little angry at Jack.

"Yes, you did." Jack told him.

Ian was becoming more and more, angry at Jack for trying to be a _little_ hero right now and defending Prentiss.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you say that I killed your friend Emily Prentiss, one more time. I will hurt you." Doyle warned.

Jack nodded his head yes at Doyle.

"Okay then," Doyle said. "We're just going to talk." He said, with a smile.

"About what?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Anything." Doyle said.

"Okay." Jack said.

"How long has your dad, known Emily?" Doyle asked.

"He told me that, he used to work for Emily's mother before Emily joined the BAU." Jack answered.

"So, he knew her for a while?" Doyle asked.

"Why do you what to know about that?" Jack asked him.

Doyle leaned back in his chair. He gave Jack a small smile. "Well, that explains why; your dad went through all that trouble faking Emily's death because-"

"He doesn't want you coming after her." Jack said after he interrupted Doyle.

"I think it's a little more than that." Doyle said.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, with a confuse look on his face.

"Your dad went through all that trouble faking her death because he's in love with her." Doyle answered.

"I don't think my dad is in love with Emily, their just friends. It's my dad's job to protect people and that's what he's doing, protecting Emily from you." Jack said.

"I think it's a little more than friends. I think your dad is in love with her. He really needs to be careful who; he falls in love with, especially a woman like Emily Prentiss. And your dad, should keep you away from Emily." Doyle said.

Jack once again shot Doyle an angry look. "My dad and Emily are just really good friends. My dad doesn't need to be careful, if he's in love with Emily because she is one of the few people my dad trusts" He replied, still shooting Doyle and angry look. "And, why should my dad keep me away from Emily?" he asked, suddenly.

"Really good friends. I don't think so, your dad is in love with her." Doyle said, with a smile on his face and noticing that Jack is getting furious. "Your dad should be careful if he trusts her because Emily will just take away the only thing your dad cares about the most. You. Because she took my son away from me. She's really good at that."

"You're jealous that my dad might _be_ in love with Emily because you're still in love with her." Jack said, glaring at Doyle. "Emily didn't take me away from my dad. You did." He shouted, still glaring at Doyle.

Doyle's face flushed in anger and he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He kicked the chair out of the way, which frightened Jack more and cause him to jump a little in his seat. Doyle saw that Jack is scared of him; he stepped closer to Jack's chair and leaned over him.

"I'm not jealous of your dad being in love with that bitch. I envy your dad because he has his son, but right now I have his son, if that bitch told me, where my son is I probably wouldn't have taken you." Doyle said, before standing up fully again.

"Her name is Emily." Jack angrily said.

Doyle raised his large hand and smacked Jack across the face, "She is a bitch and maybe when you get a little older, you will see that Emily is a bitch."

"No, I won't because she will always be Emily." Jack said.

"You will eventually; see that your friend Emily is a bitch, especially if your dad is in love with her because she will just take you away from your dad." Doyle said, before putting his large hands on Jack's shoulders and leaning over him again. "But I doubt your dad could really love Emily because she'll always belong to me." He whispered.

"You don't know that, my dad could love Emily." Jack told him.

"You really think your dad could love Emily?" Doyle asked.

_Emily is one of the few people, who does get my dad to laugh and smile. And I could see my dad and Emily together._ Jack thought to himself before answering Ian.

"Yes."

"I don't think your dad could love Emily because of something I gave her, so she'll forever belong to me." Doyle replied, back with a smile.

"What did you do to Emily?" Jack asked, wondering what Doyle gave Prentiss.

"I branded a four-leaf clover onto your friend Emily Prentiss' chest." Doyle answered, with an evil grin.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"So, no one can have her because of my mark on her. And now I'm going to give you something." Doyle said, before sitting his chair back up and walking over to a small table, with a small machine with electric wires and other small stuff sitting on top of the table, near the back of the room.

~.~.~

Doyle scooted the table over to Jack's chair and he then moved his chair an inch in front of Jack's chair. He then sat down in the chair and after he sat down; he grabbed one of Jack's arm and then he grabbed the electric wires from the machine.

He turn Jack's arm around where his palm was face up. Doyle turn a little knob on the machine and got ready to brand Jack on the forearm, when the young boy cried out a name of a person he saw standing in the doorway.

"Emily." Jack cried out.

Doyle turned around to see Emily Prentiss; standing in the doorway with a gun leveled between his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had a different idea for this chapter, but this idea stole my other idea. I do have to admit I do love this idea a whole a lot better than my other idea I had for this chapter. I sure hope you all liked this idea. Please tell me in a review, what you thought.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: In this chapter, it almost seems like Doyle is jealous of Hotch and Clyde.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, love." Doyle said, smiling at her and tighten his grip on Jack's arm.<p>

"Hello, Ian." Prentiss replied back not putting the gun down, she had leveled between his eyes. "Let go of Jack." She commanded, giving Doyle an order.

Tightening his grip on Jack's arm, he smiled and said, "No, put your gun down, or I will brand a four-leaf clover onto the boy's arm."

Seeing the discolored bruise on Jack's face, figuring that Doyle had hit him; not wanting anymore harm done to Jack. Prentiss did the one thing Doyle had asked, her to do earlier, she put her gun down on the floor.

"Now kick it over here." Doyle told her, still with his tight grip on Jack's arm.

She kicked the gun over to Doyle, he let go of Jack's arm and picked up the gun.

Doyle walked over to Prentiss; he begins to pat her down checking for any other weapons on her. He didn't find any on her.

He got behind her and shoved her forward towards where Jack was still sitting. He pushed her down onto one of the chairs and tied her ankles with rope to the front of the legs on the chair and handcuffing her arms behind the chair.

"Why did you tie Emily to the chair?" Jack asked curiously.

"Because I don't want her trying to escape." Doyle said, turning his attention to the young boy.

"Ian, you can let Jack go now. You have me now. I'm your stressor not Jack, just let him go." Prentiss pleaded, with Doyle.

Doyle turned to look at Prentiss and said, "Sorry, love, I can't do that. I can't let him go and have him tell his dad where I have you." He looked at Jack then turned to look at Prentiss again. "Speaking of his dad, did he call you and begged you to get his son back for him?"

"No, I called him and he told me that Jack was sick." Prentiss answered.

"So, then how did you know that I took Aaron's son, if he didn't tell you?" Doyle asked her.

"I kind of had a feeling that Jack wasn't sick, when I talked to Hotch on the phone because he asked to speak to Clyde and he stepped out of the room to talk to Hotch." Prentiss said.

"Are you talking about Clyde Easter?" Doyle asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, I should have known that Clyde was the one helping Aaron and Jennifer faking your death because he's the one who kept you safe when you were uncovered on me." Doyle replied.

"What are you getting at, Ian?" Prentiss asked him.

"Oh, that you have two men, that will do anything to keep you safe even going as far as to fake your death because they're probably both in love with you. But I think Aaron is the one who is in love with you the most." Doyle said, with a small smile.

Prentiss shook her head and said, "The only reason they went that far was to keep me safe from you. It doesn't mean that Hotch and Clyde has some kind of feelings for me; both Hotch and Clyde teamed up to save a friend they both care about from you."

"No, Clyde and Aaron just didn't work together to save a friend, they did it to save a lover, which happens to be you." Doyle said. Leaning over Prentiss, he whispered, "So tell me, Emily Prentiss have you ever made love to Aaron or Clyde?"

Looking Doyle right in the eyes, she answered, "_No._"

"I don't think you're telling the truth, Emily, you have made love to them before." Doyle said.

"No, I haven't." Prentiss hissed out.

"We both know you have Emily. I don't think Aaron or Clyde could ever make love to you now, seeing that you will forever belong to me." Doyle whispered.

"I don't belong to you nor will I ever belong to you." Prentiss told him.

Doyle let out an amused laugh. "You do belong to me now and forever, since my mark is on you, love." He went behind her and stood, putting his large hand on her neck, rubbing the back of her neck before putting his hands on her shoulders. "You still have my mark I gave you or did you get rid of it like you did my ring I gave you?" he asked, as his hands went to the top button of her shirt.

"Ian, what are you going to do?" Prentiss asked, with fear in her voice.

"I'm going to show Jack my mark that I give you because he thinks his dad could love you." Doyle said, as he began to unbutton the first two buttons on her shirt.

"No, don't do this Ian." A frightened Prentiss said.

Ignoring her pleas, Doyle unbutton the first two buttons and opened her shirt up, before speaking, "Jack, do you still think your dad could love Emily with my mark on her?" he asked, as he pointed to the four-leaf clover brand on her chest.

"Yeah." Jack answered.

~.~.~

Doyle went in front of Prentiss and button up her shirt and afterwards he whispered, "I don't think Aaron could love you because of the four-leaf clover I branded on you. You know it's nice to see that you didn't get rid of that, see Emily you do belong to me."

"I don't belong to you." Prentiss angrily said.

"You do. That brand on your chest makes you mine." Doyle said, with a malicious look spread across his face.

Seeing the look on his face Prentiss, shot him an angry look and said, "Go to hell, Ian. And I do not belong to you."

"You first bitch." Doyle said, as his fist collided, with Prentiss' jaw just before he knocked her out and whispering, "You do belong to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please drop me a line in a review and tell me what you all thought because I would love to read all of your reviews.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Rossi lets Hotch know that Prentiss needs him when she comes home, and JJ tells a few team members off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>"We came to the conclusion that Doyle is working alone." Morgan said, as he and Rossi entered the conference room.<p>

"Why do you guys think Doyle is working alone?" Reid asked, looking at Morgan and Rossi.

"Because he was already in Hotch's apartment, waiting in Jack's bedroom, when they came home. Doyle waited until Jack went into his bedroom and when Hotch went to check on Jack, that's when Doyle knocked Hotch out. If he was working with a team, they would more likely have knocked Hotch out, when he entered his apartment and took Jack then." Rossi explained, to the others.

"How did Doyle get into Hotch's apartment?" Ashley asked.

"Knowing Doyle, he probably disabled the alarm and picked the locks to Hotch's apartment, to get in." Rossi answered.

"That's what Clyde Easter had said, when I spoke to him." Hotch told him.

"How come Jack didn't scream out for help, when Doyle walked out the apartment building with him?" Ashley asked.

"Doyle probably threatened to kill him and Hotch, if he made a sound." JJ answered.

"Has Garcia found anything yet?" Morgan asked suddenly.

"We haven't heard anything from her yet." Reid said.

Garcia walked into the conference room carrying her laptop. "I haven't found anything that can house a small army in the Virginia and the D.C. areas." She said, as she sat her laptop down on the table.

"Doyle is not working with anyone, he's working alone." Rossi told her.

Garcia nodded her head at that. "Okay, I will check again in the Virginia and D.C. areas, just in case, Doyle didn't leave with Jack. And I will check Boston too."

~.~.~

Rossi went over to Hotch and stood next to him. "We will get your son back." He whispered, to the younger profiler.

"I know that, but Doyle could be anywhere, with Jack right now. He's had him for a little over twenty-four hours now." Hotch said, nearly in tears, as he walked out of the room to his office.

Rossi followed him to his office. "Hotch are you all right?" he asked, concern for his friend.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, I just want to be alone for a while." Hotch answered him.

"Okay, I will leave you alone, but you're not gonna to anything stupid to yourself once I leave your office?" Rossi asked worried.

"No, I'm not gonna to anything to myself, Jack needs me." Hotch answered.

"And Emily is going to need you too, when she comes home. Both of you have been through hell and back…you with Foyet and Emily with Doyle. You're the only one who knows exactly what kind of massive trauma she went through and the aftermath that comes after the trauma, since you've been through all of it and what she's feeling after being attack." Rossi told him. Before walking out of the Hotch's office, he asked, "Have you ever thought of that, Aaron that Emily is going to need you?"

"No, I've never really thought of Emily needing me," Hotch answered. "But she's going to need you and everybody on the team too."

"Yeah, but she's going to need you the most, since you've been through what she's been through." Rossi told him, before walking out and leaving him to be alone.

~.~.~

Rossi walked back into the conference room.

"Is Hotch, okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, he's going to be fine. He's just worried that's all." Rossi told her. "Have you guys found anything yet?" he asked the others.

"No." Reid said.

"Why take Jack, if Doyle wants to get revenge on Prentiss?" Ashley asked.

"Because he doesn't know, where Prentiss is. Clyde, Hotch and I made sure that no one knew where she was going. And Doyle figures that by taking Jack, he can get her out of hiding." JJ answered.

"Doyle wouldn't have taken Jack, if Hotch had told the rest of us that Prentiss had survived that night, when we were flying back from Boston. I don't see why he doesn't call her and tell her the truth. We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, if Prentiss had said something sooner about Doyle to all of us." Morgan angrily said.

"I don't like that we were lied to." Reid said.

"Is that why, Hotch never wanted me to replace Prentiss because he wants her back on the team?" Ashley asked.

JJ sighed and angrily said, "Derek, you know that Prentiss couldn't say anything to you guys, without getting all of you killed and you know what, when you were arrested in Chicago back in two thousand and six, not once did Prentiss judge you or the things that happen to you. And here you are judging the things Prentiss did before she joined the BAU." She said, before turning to look at Reid. "Spencer, you know that Hotch and I couldn't say anything to any of you about Prentiss." She told him, before looking and Seaver, and saying, "You wouldn't have gotten a second chance from Hotch, if it wasn't for Prentiss. She had to talk to him to let you have another chance and to be your training agent. It took some time for Prentiss to make Hotch cave in and give you a second chance."

Rossi went over to the still slightly angry JJ. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

JJ looked at him, with tears in her eyes, before answering, "No, I am not okay. There's a little boy missing and the three of them are worried about what Prentiss did before she joined the BAU or being lied to about her surviving and why Hotch wouldn't replace Prentiss."

"It's going to take Morgan, Reid and Seaver, sometime to adjust to the news about Prentiss." Rossi told her.

"But you and Garcia are not upset about Prentiss being alive." JJ said.

"Garcia had thought she had lost one of her best friends, but to find out she didn't lose a friend. Garcia isn't about to let the fact, that you and Hotch had lied to her and the others about Prentiss, bother her. And I kind of had a feeling that Prentiss had survived." Rossi said.

~.~.~

Hotch sat in his office looking at a picture of Jack and thinking about what Rossi had said, earlier that Prentiss is going to need him because he went through what she's been through.

Hotch, thought to himself, _Rossi is probably right Emily would need me, and if she does I'm going to be there to help her with the aftermath._

Hotch looked out his office window down to the bullpen and notice Clyde Easter standing in the bullpen and stopping an agent.

"I need to speak to Agent Hotchner immediately." Clyde said, to the agent.

"Clyde?" Hotch said, when he stepped onto the catwalk. _And the only thing he could think about is where Emily is?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please take a moment to leave a review for this chapter you have just finished reading. I'm not sure when chapter thirteen will be up. And it would probably just be Hotch and Clyde or it could be Prentiss, Jack and Doyle. More likely it would be Hotch and Clyde.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Clyde Easter shows up at the BAU and informs Hotch that Prentiss took off.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Clyde with sadness in his eyes and a worried look on his face, looked up and seen Hotch standing on the catwalk, with the same expression on his face. Seeing the sadness in his eyes and the worried look on Hotch's face; knowing that the look on Hotch's face and the look in his eyes are there because he's worried about his son. Clyde hated that he's about to make Hotch feel <em>a lot worse…<em>but the man deserves to know that someone he cares about deeply is in trouble again.

The next thing Clyde did was walk up to the catwalk and meeting Hotch at his office door; Hotch invited Clyde inside his office. Clyde stepped inside and Hotch was right behind him. Hotch closed his office door, as soon as he and Clyde were inside.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked, with a worried look on his face and wondering why she isn't here right now, with Clyde.

"That's why I came here to tell you and to help you and your team capture Doyle." Clyde said.

"Where's Emily?" Hotch asked again, _praying to God that she's safe in some hotel room right now and that Doyle doesn't have her. Because he doesn't know, what he will do if he lost Prentiss to Doyle again._

"She took off." Clyde told him.

"What do you mean, she took off?" a disbelief, Hotch asked.

Clyde sighed knowing that, Hotch was going to be upset and angry after what he is about to tell him. Hell the man went out of his way in, Boston trying to rescue Prentiss from Doyle the first time, she took off to face Doyle on her own, and trying to get Clyde to help him save Prentiss from Doyle before it was too late.

"Emily went to get your son back from Doyle."

"You told, Emily that Doyle has Jack? I asked you not to tell her anything. Why did you tell her, are you trying to get her killed?" Hotch asked, angrily.

"Agent Hotchner, I kept my promise to you. I didn't say anything to Emily. And no I'm not trying to get her killed; I want to get her and your son back from Doyle." Clyde angrily shouted.

"Then how did, Emily know that Doyle took my son, if you didn't tell her anything?" Hotch asked, still a little angry at Clyde.

"She asked, me if Doyle has Jack, but I told her that I couldn't say. Emily is one hell of a profiler; she figured out that I wasn't telling her the truth about what you wanted." Clyde said.

"I forgot that Emily is one of the best profilers, I've ever seen. You couldn't keep anything from Emily because eventually she would find out the truth. God I miss her." Hotch said, nearly in tears. "Are you sure, Emily took off to face Doyle again?" he asked, hoping that _maybe_ Clyde is wrong about where Emily is right now, but probably not because he's more certainly telling the truth.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And Emily left me this." Clyde said, taking the letter out of his jacket pocket that Prentiss had left him and handing it to Hotch.

Hotch read Prentiss' words over a thousand times, he could recite her words in his head by memory.

_Clyde, _it read._ I'm sorry. I have to get Jack back for Hotch, before Hotch loses his son to Doyle. He already lost his ex-wife to a killer and I can't let him lose his son to a killer too. Jack doesn't deserve, what Doyle has plan for me. I'm Doyle's stressor not Jack. I'm going to end Doyle, once and for all. I'm sorry for taking off, but I have to get that little boy back to his father, before Doyle harms him._

_Emily._

"You really didn't say anything to Prentiss?" Hotch asked, never looking up from the letter in his hands.

"Yeah, I never said anything to Emily because you asked me not to tell her and I gave you my word that I wouldn't say anything to her." Clyde answered.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you will never put Emily in harm's way. I guess, I've been worried about her lately." Hotch said, looking up at Clyde and apologizing to him.

"You don't have to apologize to me, you were already worried about your son and I came here and made you feel worse by telling you that Emily took off to end Doyle. If I was in your place right now, I would say the same things too that you said." Clyde told him.

"I do worry about every team member on my team, but when it comes to Prentiss, I worry more about her then I do the others. And I don't know why, I worry about her the most." Hotch said.

"I know what you mean." Clyde said, noticing that Hotch was looking at Emily's letter again.

~.~.~

Tears begin to form in Hotch's eyes, as he read Emily's words again.

"I hope Emily isn't blaming herself for my ex-wife, Haley's death. That was my fault for her death." Hotch said.

"I don't think Emily is blaming herself for your ex-wife's death. I think maybe that Emily is blaming herself about Doyle taking your son, and that's why she took off to get him back to you. And your ex-wife's death is not your fault." Clyde said, seeing the tears in Hotch's eyes.

"Yes, it was my fault for Haley's death because I didn't take Foyet's deal." Hotch said, with tears in his eyes.

"Emily told me about Foyet, and the deal he offered you in Boston, but you turned the deal down. You and your team caught him and he ended up escaping. You were attacked in your apartment by Foyet and your ex-wife and son had to be put in witness protection. And Foyet killed your ex-wife in the home, both you and your ex-wife shared together and you and your team listened over the phone, when Foyet killed her. Your ex-wife's death wasn't your fault just because you didn't take Foyet's deal. He was just hoping to watch you deteriorate and he didn't get that, so he went after your ex-wife and son." Clyde said.

"Yeah, and Emily was there for me during that time, when I thought I was all alone. And what do I do when she needs me, I send her halfway around the world." Hotch said, as tears escaped out of the corner of his eyes.

Clyde felt great sadness for the dark haired man standing in front of him. Seeing that Hotch cares deeply about Prentiss, made him wonder, if both of them had a history together at one time or another. If so he hopes both of them would pick _it_ back up, but Hotch and Prentiss are both stubborn, they would never admit their true feelings to one another. Clyde wishes one of them would admit his or her feelings to the other one because he hates that Emily cries herself to sleep some nights. He's never told her that he knows she cries herself to sleep some nights because he didn't want her to know that he knows.

"You had to send her halfway around the world to protect her from Doyle." Clyde said. Looking at Hotch, he said, "Emily still needs you. So when we get your son and her back from Doyle, you need to be there for Emily, no matter what."

"That's the second time; I've heard that Emily is going to need me today. I know she's going to need me, and I want to be there for her, if she wants me to be there for her." Hotch told him.

"Good. Okay, I'm going to ask you this one more time," Clyde said, looking at the man right between the eyes. "Can you break your oath, Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes." Hotch whispered to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave me a review. I'm not sure when chapter fourteen will be up, but hopefully I'll have it up soon. And yes I know you all read Prentiss' letter in chapter eight, but I had to put it in this chapter since Hotch just found out she took off.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Doyle wants a certain someone or a certain something from Prentiss. Read and find out what that certain someone is or that certain something is that Doyle wants from Prentiss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Ian Doyle watched a very frightened Jack, from a distance, who was so afraid to move from his seat. Doyle stood there watching Jack, as he waited for Prentiss to regain consciousness again. He turned his attention to Prentiss, when he heard her moan which reminded him of the similar sounds she used to make when they were in bed together but slightly different.<p>

He went over to Jack's chair and stood behind him. He put his hands on the young boy's shoulders.

Prentiss lifted her head up and saw, Doyle staring at her with a small smile on his face, as he stood behind a scared little Jack.

"It's nice of you to join us again, Emily." Doyle said, still with the small smile on his face.

"What did you do to Jack?" Prentiss asked worried, that Doyle did something to Jack, while she was unconsciousness.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything to Jack. He's just got scared after I knocked you out and he's been like this ever since." Doyle said, as he squeezed on Jack's shoulders.

"Jack, did Ian harm you in anyway what so ever, while I was passed out?" Prentiss asked him, wanting to know if Doyle was telling the truth.

Jack shook his head _no_, at her because he was afraid to speak.

"See Emily, I told you I didn't do anything to him. If I was going to harm him, I would do it while you are conscious, so you could watch." Doyle told her.

"Ian if you're planning to harm Jack anyway, you can do it to me. You can do anything you want to me. I don't care what you do to me. Just please don't harm Jack, he's just a child." Prentiss plead with him, with tears forming in her eyes.

Doyle stood there behind Jack thinking about Prentiss' offer that he can do anything he wants to her and she doesn't care what he does to her, just as long as he doesn't hurt Jack. He wasn't going to make a quick decision. He was going to take some time to think about the offer because he doesn't know if she's planning something and if he knows her very well she has something in mind, already.

Prentiss watched as Doyle walked in front of Jack's chair, and picked the frighten child up and carried him out of the room. She wanted to do something, but couldn't since being tied and handcuffed to the chair.

~.~.~

Doyle returned five minutes later without Jack.

"Where did you take Jack to?" Prentiss asked, as Doyle sat down in the empty chair.

"There's nothing to worry about Emily, he's still in the warehouse, just in another room. And he's safe." Doyle said.

"What are you planning by separating Jack and me?" Prentiss asked.

"I separating you and Jack because I think you and me need some alone time." Doyle said, with a smile on his face.

"Alone time?" Prentiss asked, bit confused about what Doyle means.

"Yeah, alone time to talk in private and maybe something else…if you know what I'm talking about." Doyle said, looking at her.

"You want me to be Lauren Reynolds again?" Prentiss asked him.

Doyle smiled fondly. Prentiss could see his eyes grow softer and knowing that's what he wants, but will she be able to give him Lauren Reynolds.

"Ah, yes, Lauren Reynolds. We did have a great time, especially in bed." He looked at Prentiss, who shot him a look, which seem to amuse him. "Did you ever bring Lauren out when you were in bed with Aaron or Clyde and did either of them seem to enjoy her when you brought her out."

"I've told you already that I've never been with Hotch or Clyde. And I've never made love to either man." Prentiss said.

"Emily, you can tell me the truth that you have made love to Aaron and Clyde. And you can tell me if they enjoyed, Lauren when you bring her out when you're in bed with either man." Doyle said.

"Ian, I don't have the slightest idea why you think, I've been with Hotch and Clyde, other than that you are jealous of Hotch and Clyde or you don't want me with anyone else because you want Lauren Reynolds back. I don't think I can give you her," Prentiss told him. "And to tell you the truth, I'm so afraid to date anyone because I don't want to explain to some guy how I got my scars when I'm in bed with a guy." She revealed with tears in her eyes to the guy, who had scarred her.

Doyle didn't seem concern at all about what Prentiss just revealed to him. He was more pleased about it.

"I'm not jealous of Aaron and Clyde, they can have you, but I doubt they can ever make love to you again. I might not get Lauren Reynolds back, but I have you and I can damage you more." Doyle replied, with an evil grin on his face. The grin on his face grew wide, and he asked, "You know why, I put my mark on you? So no one can have you because you belong to me and I can't let anyone else have you."

"Damage me more, what do you mean?" Prentiss asked him. "You don't own me just because you branded a four-leaf clover on my chest doesn't mean I belong to you."

"I want it when you are in bed with Clyde or Aaron, you see my face, you hear my voice and you feel my touch, especially when you're in bed with Aaron, since you seem to care about him the most. Or I can just kill you." Doyle told her. He got out of his chair, he lean over her and put one of his hands on her blue jeans cover thigh, and he whispered, "You see, love that four-leaf clover I branded on your chest does make you belong to me. I don't see anyone else's mark on you. And I'm thinking I should mark you again, so other men will know that you belong to me. Another four-leaf clover will be a great addition on one of your inner thighs." His eyes traveled down to where his hand was still resting on her thigh. He gripped her thigh so tightly, that she was probably bruised. His eyes traveled back up to her eyes and with a smile on his face, he asked, "What do you think?"

"You really want to know what I think?" I think you're a sick bastard and even if you put another mark on me doesn't mean I will belong to you or ever." Prentiss answered.

Seeing the anger in his eyes, she knew that she must have ticked him off. The next thing she saw was his hand raised in the air, and him bringing his hand down and smacking her across the face hard.

"You will always belong to me. You will never belong to Aaron or Clyde." Doyle angrily shouted.

Doyle just stared at her for a long time, with a devilish grin on his face. He went down on his knees and undid the ropes that were tied around her ankles.

Prentiss didn't know what Doyle's plans were now, but she's _hoping _that Hotch will find Jack and her soon because she doesn't know how much longer she could last, as Doyle forcefully pulled her up from the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** Please leave a review, if you have the time - even if it's a word or two or a long one! I would really love to know what you think so far; so please leave me a review signed or anonymous, I really do appreciate and love them all! Thanks in advance! And I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner, and I will try to have chapter fifteen written and posted, as soon as I can...I'm not promising that I will have it up soon, but I'm going to try.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: JJ and the rest of the team finds out about Prentiss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Clyde stood in Hotch's office just talking, while JJ and the rest of Hotch's team are in the conference room trying to figure out where Doyle could have took Jack to.<p>

"Can you really break your oath this time, Agent Hotchner?" Clyde asked. "Because if you decide you can't do it. I will put a bullet between Doyle's eyes myself." He said.

"Right now I don't care about my oath. I just want my son and Emily back home safe. And if a bullet between Doyle's eyes is the only way to stop him. I will put the bullet in him myself, so he won't come after Emily again and everyone she cares about." Hotch said, answering Clyde's question nearly in tears.

"I really do hope you get your son and Emily back home safe, and Doyle gets wants coming to him because I don't think Emily can handle going into hiding again and leaving everyone she cares about again. She can barely handle it this time and she…no forget about it." Clyde said shaking his head because he isn't for sure if he should tell Hotch that Prentiss cries herself to sleep some nights.

Hotch looked at Clyde with a worried expression on his face, and he asked, "What about Emily?"

Clyde let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to break Prentiss' trust, but he's never told her that he knows that she cries herself to sleep some nights because he just figured that she didn't want him to know why since she never told him that on some nights she cries herself to sleep. And he's never asked her why she does.

He knows he should tell the man that's facing him with a worried look on his face and will do anything to protect Emily, but he feels like he's betraying her trust if he tells Hotch about her crying herself to sleep. And if he doesn't say something soon, Hotch is just going to get more worried about it.

"She cries herself to sleep certain nights. She's never told me and I've never asked her why because I don't think she wanted me to know."

"Emily cries herself to sleep?" Hotch asked feeling like his heart was going to break.

"I've stood there by her bedroom door listening to her cry herself to sleep on those nights, she would," Clyde told him, with watery eyes. "Listening to her cry herself to sleep always made my heart break because I couldn't do anything for her."

"I'm sorry." Hotch said, seeing the tears in Clyde's eyes.

Clyde shook his head and said, "You've never done anything to Emily. The only thing you've ever done to her _is _protect her. Doyle is the one that harmed her and he's probably the reason she cries herself to sleep because of the things he did to her."

Hotch knew every single blow Doyle had landed on Prentiss. The torture he inflicted on her and the massive trauma to the abdomen from a wooden table leg. The one item that enraged him beyond belief, was reading about the four-leaf clover brand Doyle put on Prentiss' chest.

Reading and imagining all the pain Prentiss had suffered at the hands of Ian Doyle was worse than listening to her being beaten by Benjamin Cyrus.

"I've read the report that listed Prentiss' injuries. I wasn't going to read the report, but I wanted to know all the pain and suffering, Doyle put her through." Hotch told him, as he shook his head clearing all the thoughts of the pain and suffering Doyle put Prentiss through. _But he couldn't help but think of the pain and suffering that Doyle might be putting Prentiss through again and his son this time._

"I also read the report. I had to know what Doyle did to Emily." Clyde replied back.

"Did she ever talk to you about what she went through?" Hotch asked wondering if Prentiss ever had talk to Clyde about what Doyle did to her.

"No, every time I would bring up that night, she wouldn't say anything because I don't think she wanted to talk to me about what happen that night." Clyde answered. "I think she wanted to talk to someone else about what Doyle did to her. And I think I know who."

"Who?" Hotch asked.

Clyde looked at Hotch and said, "You, Aaron. Emily preferred talk to you about that night and what Doyle put her through, then with anyone else since you've been through a similar situation."

Hotch really didn't know what to say to Clyde, but he knew that Clyde was right.

~.~.~

Meanwhile in the conference room JJ and the rest of the team are talking and trying to figure out where Doyle has Jack at.

"I've triple checked the Virginia and D.C. areas and I can't find anything to where Doyle took Jack to." Garcia said.

"Doyle more likely has Jack in Boston then?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, since Boston is his comfort ground and he's expecting Hotch tell Prentiss about Jack, and Prentiss showing up to rescue Jack." Rossi told her.

"But that's where Doyle is wrong about Hotch. He isn't going to tell Prentiss about Doyle and risk losing her to Doyle again. Hotch is going to get his son back without telling Prentiss." A confident JJ said about her former boss.

"What if we can't get Jack back without giving Doyle what he wants?" Garcia asked worried.

"We will bring Jack home without giving Prentiss to Doyle." Rossi assured the technical analyst.

"You really think so?" Garcia asked him.

"Yeah." Rossi answered.

"Look guys, I don't want to give Doyle what he wants either, but what if we have to give Prentiss to him to assured the safely of Jack?" Morgan asked looking around the conference room to his team meats and JJ to see if they're thinking the same thing.

"No. Hotch won't let that happen. He will find a way to get his son back without giving Prentiss to Doyle. He already lost Prentiss to Doyle once and he's not going to let it happen again. Hotch will bring Jack home safely without getting Prentiss involved." JJ answered shaking her head at Morgan.

"What if Morgan is right about Doyle that we have to trade Prentiss in order to get Jack from him?" Reid asked.

"JJ is right. Hotch will get his son back without giving Doyle what he wants." Rossi said to the younger profiler.

~.~.~

Less than twenty minutes later Hotch walked into the conference room with Clyde walking right behind him.

When Clyde walked into the conference room, everyone was stunned to see him. They all were wondering the same thing _about why he was there and where was Prentiss._

"What's Easter doing here?" Morgan asked looking at Hotch for answer.

"I came here to help Agent Hotchner and you guys bring his son and Emily home safe." Clyde said answering Morgan's question that was meant for Hotch.

"Did you say Emily as in Emily Prentiss?" Garcia asked him wondering if she heard him right.

Clyde nodded his head at her.

"Are you sure Doyle has Prentiss too?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, Doyle has her too," Hotch told her. "And she left this." He said as he handed Prentiss' letter she left to Clyde to Rossi.

JJ and the rest of the team gathered around Rossi silently reading the letter.

"So Prentiss took off to rescue Jack?" Reid asked looking between Hotch and Clyde.

Hotch was the one to answer, "Yes." Seeing everyone's look on their faces and knowing that they all were wondering how Prentiss found out about Doyle taking Jack, he said, "Before any of you asked about how Prentiss found out about Doyle taking my son, just know that Clyde didn't say anything to her and neither did I. She figured out that Clyde and I wasn't telling her the truth."

"How does Prentiss know where Doyle took Jack to?" Morgan asked.

"She doesn't know where Doyle took Hotch's son to, but I'm guessing she went to Boston because Boston is Doyle's comfort zone and he must have known that Prentiss would follow him there." Clyde answered him.

"Do any of you think Doyle is harming Prentiss or Jack?" Garcia asked looking at Clyde and Hotch.

"I don't know." Hotch said trying to hide the fear in his voice as he walked away.

~.~.~

Rossi and Clyde went over to Hotch knowing that he's worried that Doyle maybe harming Jack and Prentiss.

"Hotch, I know you're worried about Doyle harming Jack and Prentiss. Everyone is worried about Doyle harming Jack and Prentiss." Rossi told him.

"Jack is just a little boy and Prentiss has been through a lot already with Doyle." Hotch said trying to hold his tears back.

"I know Jack is a child and I know Prentiss has been through a lot already. But if Doyle is harming them, Prentiss is going to make sure he doesn't harm Jack. She's going to make sure Doyle doesn't touch Jack." Rossi said, while looking at Hotch.

Clyde turned to look at Hotch and saw his eyes filled with tears.

"Agent Rossi is right about Emily. She is going to make sure Doyle doesn't do anything to your son. Emily will risk her life to keep your son safe from Doyle." Clyde told him.

The tears soon fell out of Hotch's eyes.

"Yeah, but how long can Emily last before giving up? She has already been through a lot because of Doyle." Hotch said as the tears ran down his face.

"Hotch, you know Emily is tough. Whatever Doyle does to her, she won't let him harm Jack. She won't give up that easy because she is going to keep Jack safe from Doyle." Rossi said, seeing the tears running down his friend's face.

"Dave, I know Emily is tough, but Doyle has already put her through a lot and I don't know how much longer she can last if we don't find her and Jack soon." Hotch told him.

"Hotch we know that Boston is Doyle's comfort ground and he probably has Jack and Emily somewhere in Boston. We need to go to Massachusetts to bring your son and Emily home." Rossi said.

Hotch nodded his head, and said, "Tell JJ and the team we're going to Boston and also tell Garcia I want her on the jet with us."

Rossi went back to where everyone else was and told them that they were going to Boston to rescue Jack and Prentiss.

~.~.~

"After we rescue Emily and your son from Doyle, you and Emily should stay out of Boston." Clyde said as he and Hotch walked out of the conference room.

"What do you mean that Emily and I should stay out of Boston?" Hotch asked as Clyde and him walked through the bullpen.

"What I mean by that is that Boston hasn't been that nice to either of you. You with Foyet and Emily with Doyle." Clyde said, as they walked out of the BAU towards the elevators.

"Boston really isn't my and Emily's place then, since both of us has had bad experiments there. Especially, Emily, she's been through hell and back and back to hell again by going to Boston." Hotch said, as he and Clyde stepped into the elevator with the rest of the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave me some feedback for this chapter.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter is mainly just Prentiss and Doyle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Doyle forcefully pulled a handcuffed Prentiss up and out of her chair. Standing her up in front of him, he stood there face to face with her, with an devilish look on his face as he looked into her eyes and seen a hint of fear in them.<p>

He wanted to see her afraid of him and the things he plan to do to her. And right now he's seeing it in her brown eyes.

Prentiss tried to look away from Doyle, but he kept turning her head back to look at him.

When Doyle finally got Prentiss to look at him and not looking away from him, he then moved his hands to her arms. His gripped tightened around her arms when she looked away from him.

"Emily, why do you keep looking away from me?" Doyle asked squeezing her arms hard leaving bruises in the process.

"Where is Jack, really?" Prentiss asked, wondering where Doyle really put the young boy at.

"Emily, I told you earlier that Jack is still here in the warehouse." Doyle said, as he loosen his grip on her arms.

"Ian, you didn't harm him? Did you?" Prentiss asked looking straight into his blue eyes, wondering if he did.

"No, I didn't harm him," Doyle answered giving her arms a light squeeze. Looking right into her brown eyes and tightening his grip on her arms again, he then said, "And Emily like I said earlier to you if I was going to harm Jack, I would do it so you can see _it_."

"I want to see him. Take me to where you have Jack." Prentiss said, hoping that Doyle will take her to the little boy.

Doyle shook his head at her and said, "Not right now, maybe later. Right now you and I are going to have some alone time."

"Alone time. Just me and you." Prentiss said, while looking at him nervously.

"Yep," Doyle said pulling her closer to him. "Just me and you all alone together." He whispered into one of her ears.

Prentiss hated being alone with Doyle and she hated the idea of him touching her, but if it means he wouldn't harm Jack, she's going to try to give Doyle what he wants just to keep Jack safe. And she did say to Doyle that he can do anything he wanted to her as long as he doesn't harm Jack Hotchner.

"Let me out of these." Prentiss said using her head to motion towards her handcuff wrist.

"They stay on for now." Doyle said giving her a small smile.

"You know I can't make you happy in handcuffs." Prentiss said, giving him a wink.

"They stay on for now, love." Doyle repeated to her, placing his hands on her waist.

"Then what do you want from me?" Prentiss asked looking at Doyle's hands wrapped around her waist.

"What do I want from you? Oh to make you mine again, that's what I want from you." Doyle told her as his hands went to the button of her jeans.

"Ian, you don't have to do that." Prentiss said with fear in her voice, as she watched his hands at the button of her jeans.

"Yes, I do Emily. I have to make you realize that you will always belong to me and that you will never belong to another man. Especially Aaron and Clyde. Both of them will never want to touch you again after seeing that my mark _is_ on you." Doyle said, with his hands still at the button of her jeans.

"No, you don't have to do that Ian." Prentiss said her voice with fear in it, while watching Doyle's hands.

Doyle refused to pay attention to what she said, as he unbutton and unzipped, and forcefully pulling her pants down to her ankles. He then shoved her back down onto the chair.

He pulled the small table over to Prentiss' chair, with a small machine with electric wires and other small stuff sitting on top of the small table.

Doyle knelt down in front of Prentiss, he nudge her legs apart with his hand. He then placed his hand on her inner left thigh causing Prentiss to jerk back a little as soon as his hand touched her inner thigh, he started to rub his hand against her inner thigh remembering how soft her skin is, especially right there on her inner thighs. And what pleasure was found there. It was his favorite place on her when they were together.

Doyle looked up at Prentiss to see if she remembered their time together they had, but all he saw in her features was nothing but fear.

"Maybe later we can re-live the past we shared together," Doyle said looking at Prentiss and seeing that her face was filled with fear. "But right now I have to make you known as mine forever and that Clyde and Aaron will know that you will always belong to me." He told her, as he went over to the small table.

~.~.~

A fearful Prentiss watched in fear as Doyle flipped the switch and turned the little knob on the machine. She knew what Doyle was about to do to her. Brand another four-leaf clover on her again.

Doyle grabbed one of the electric wires and went back over to Prentiss. He kneel down in front of her touching her inner left thigh with his hand for a few minutes before removing his hand and putting the hot metal tip of the electric wires on her inner left thigh.

Prentiss cried out in pain when the hot metal tip of the electric wires touched her inner thigh. She cried out in more pain every time Doyle moved the hot metal tip to make the four-left clover on her inner thigh.

Doyle removed the hot metal tip from Prentiss' skin on her inner thigh. He stood up afterwards and went over to the small table, he put the electric wires back down on the table, and he then flipped the switch and turned the knob on the machine again. Afterwards he moved the small table back to the wall.

He went over to the empty chair and moved it inches in front of Prentiss' chair, so he can be face to face with her when he sat down.

Doyle had a smile on his face while he admired he's newest mark on Prentiss. He looked up at Prentiss still with the smile on his face as he put his hand on the brand and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"This four-leaf clover brand on your inner left thigh definitely makes you mine and that you will never belong to another man." Doyle said, with his hand still on the brand.

"The four-leaf clover you branded on my inner left thigh doesn't make me yours. And neither does the one you branded on my chest makes me yours either." Prentiss told him still with the tears in her eyes, as she watched his hand.

"The four-leaf clover brand on your chest and the one on your inner thigh makes you mine, and you will always be mine. You will never be anyone else's." Doyle told her while looking into her eyes to see if she had any tears coming out of the corner of her eyes.

"I will never be yours." Prentiss said trying not to let the tears escape from her eyes.

"Emily you will always be mine no matter what you say. You will never be Aaron Hotchner's or Clyde Easter's." Doyle said with a malicious look spread across his face as he lean over her. "Tell me, Emily, do you really think Aaron or Clyde will want to be with you after seeing my mark is on you twice? I don't think my mark on your chest will bother them too much, but my mark on your inner left thigh might bother them seeing that you have my mark on your inner thigh. Aaron and Clyde will never want touch you again if they see that my mark is on your inner left thigh." He whispered into her ear just before sitting back down into his chair and removing his hand from her inner thigh.

Prentiss couldn't keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes knowing that Doyle was probably right. That she will always belong to him and that she will never belong to another man, but she's still holding onto a little hope that Doyle is wrong.

Doyle looked at Prentiss with a satisfied look on his face knowing that he finally got her to realize that she will always belong to him and that she will never belong to another man.

"This is proof that you will always be mine." Doyle said, while touching the four-leaf clover brand on her inner left thigh again.

"This proves nothing." Prentiss angrily said, with tears still coming out her eyes and not wanted to admit to Doyle that he could be right.

"Yes it does Emily and you know it because you wouldn't be crying if it wasn't the truth." Doyle said still touching his mark on her inner thigh.

"No it doesn't," Prentiss said shooting him an angry look and trying not to let anymore tears escape from her eyes. "And me crying isn't over that you think you're right because you're wrong. I don't belong to you."

"You can keep telling yourself that Emily, but you will always belong to me and no one else." Doyle said rubbing his hand against her inner thigh.

Prentiss nervously watched Doyle's hand hoping he doesn't move his hand up any further than where it was. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that he took his hand off her thigh.

Doyle stood up out of his chair and pulled Prentiss out of her chair. He smiled at her with an evil smile on his face seeing that she still had tears in her eyes.

Prentiss watched him nervously as he bent over and pulled her pants back up and buttoning them.

Doyle went behind her to unhandcuff her wrist really quick before shoving her back down onto the chair and handcuffing her arms behind the chair and then going in front of her and tying her ankles to the front of the legs of the chair again with rope.

"Don't worry Emily, we will re-live our past later maybe and maybe then you will realize that you will always be mine and not Aaron's or Clyde's." Doyle said, placing his hand on her cheek.

Prentiss had tears once again in her eyes because she didn't want to re-live her past with Doyle.

Doyle walked out of the room leaving a teary eye Prentiss alone for a bit.

Prentiss looked up with watery eyes when she saw Doyle holding Jack's small hand in his large hand, and standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please leave a review for it, if you have a second of your time that is. I would really love it if you did leave a review. This chapter was going to be longer, but since I haven't updated over a month now; I decided to end it right there. And chapter seventeen will be centered on PrentissJack/Doyle. I'm not sure when it will be up because I have to figure out how I'm going to write that chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: This chapter is mainly centered around Prentiss/Jack/Doyle, but there is more Doyle and Prentiss in this chapter then there is of Jack. Oh yeah, the last part of this chapter is rated M, so I don't want to keep you guys waiting anymore...I bring to you chapter seventeen of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>With nearly tearful eyes, Prentiss looked at Jack standing in the doorway with Doyle holding the young boy's small hand in his large hand. She never took her eyes off of Jack while he stood in the doorway; expect for one time to give Doyle a look that meant <em>if you harm him anymore I will kill you the first chance I get.<em>

Doyle finally walked into the room holding Jack's hand in his and leading him to the empty chair. He picked the young child up and seated him in the empty chair, before going and standing against the back wall.

"Emily, why are you crying?" Jack asked, while staring at her and wondering why she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm just happy to see you, sweetheart." Prentiss said knowing that he probably didn't believe her after all he_ is_ Aaron Hotchner's son and just like his father he probably knew that she wasn't telling the truth, but she didn't think he needed to know the real truth about why she was crying was over the latest four-leaf clover brand that was branded into her inner left thigh that Doyle had did earlier and the pain she's still from being branded again. Prentiss never wants Jack to know about the four-leaf clover brand that was branded into her inner left thigh. She's hoping it stays that way. It's bad enough that he knows about the four-leaf clover brand on her chest. The one on her inner thigh he will never know about. The only people who will ever know about that one on her inner thigh will be Doyle and herself and she's hoping it can stay between the two of them. She turned her head to look at Doyle, and asked, "Ian, what are you planning now?"

"Nothing, love. I'm not planning anything right now, but if I was you wouldn't know anything about it." Doyle said his arms folded against his chest and his back against the wall.

"You're not planning anything." Prentiss said in disbelief knowing that Doyle was lying and he was planning something.

"I've told you that I'm not planning anything and if I was planning anything you wouldn't know anything about it." Doyle told her with his arms still folded against his chest and his back still against the wall.

"Because if you are planning anything, just leave Jack out of it. That's all I'm asking is that you leave him alone." Prentiss said nearly pleading with him.

"Well that all depends on you." Doyle told her, as he walked over to Jack's chair.

"What do you mean it all depends on me?" Prentiss asked with a confused look on her face.

"You will find out later, love." Doyle said, smiling fondly at her.

"Later?" Prentiss said coldly at him with a sterned look on her face.

"Yes later, love. I really don't think you want to find out not right now not with the child in the room." Doyle said still smiling at her fondly, as he put his large hands on Jack's small shoulders.

"It's just going to be me and you later all by ourselves again?" Prentiss asked sounding not to thrilled about being alone with Doyle again.

"That's right, love. It's going to be me and you again all by ourselves and we're going to have some more fun later." Doyle told her, with a devilish grin on his face.

"You think what you did earlier to me was fun for me?" Prentiss angrily asked him with misty eyes. "That was torture Ian." She angrily said to him, as one teardrop escaped from her left eye.

"Torture? Fun? Call it whatever you want, love." Doyle said as he looked at her and seen that one single teardrop going down her face.

"It wasn't fun. It was torture Ian." Prentiss said, as more tears came out of her eyes.

"Oh, it was fun for me and Emily; you know it was fun for you too." Doyle said, while smiling at her fondly again.

"No it wasn't! There was nothing fun about what you did to me!" Prentiss angrily shouted and trying not to let anymore tears escape from her eyes.

"Emily, what happened?" Jack asked with a worried look on his face.

Prentiss looked at Jack and saw the worried look on his small innocence face, so innocence that she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, so she decided to lie to him.

"Nothing happened, sweetheart." She said giving him a small smile.

"But why are you upset? Is it because Ian did something bad to you?" Jack asked curiously.

"Hey, I promise you that nothing happened. And you have nothing to be worried about, I'm fine." Prentiss said reassuring the young boy's fears away.

"Jack, do you really want to know what actually happened?" Doyle asked him as he squeezed the boy's small shoulders, as he looked at Prentiss with a smirk on his face.

"Ian don't." Prentiss said pleading with him as she watched him come over to her and stood behind her.

"Emily I think he has the right to know." Doyle said as he put his hands on her shoulders. Looking at Jack, he said, "Your friend Emily Prentiss will always belong to me and no one else."

"No she doesn't." Jack said to him.

"Emily will always belong to me. You can see for yourself that she will never belong to anyone else." Doyle said, as he moved from behind Prentiss' chair and went in front of her, and bent down to untied the ropes around her ankles.

"Ian, please don't do that please," Prentiss begged him, as she watched his hands on the ropes. "Jack doesn't need to see what you did to me." She said to him with watery eyes.

Doyle took his hands off of the ropes and stood up just before leaning over Prentiss and saying to her, "Let's asked the boy, if he wants to see." Turning his head back a little to look at Jack, he asked, "Jack do you want to see what I did to Emily?"

"No." Jack said shaking his little head from side to side.

"Are you sure you don't want to see that Emily will always be mine?" Doyle asked him with a smile on his face.

"Ian, he said no and he really doesn't need to see what you did." Prentiss told him as he turned his head back to look at her.

"I really don't think I need to show him that you will always belong to me because he already knows that and he knows that you will never belong to his father." Doyle whispered to her as he patted her left thigh.

"No matter what you say or do to me, I will never belong to you." Prentiss said to him.

"Oh that's where you are wrong, love. You will always belong to me." Doyle told her with a grin on his face.

"I do not belong to you." Prentiss angrily hissed out to him.

"Emily, do you really think that you will belong to Aaron or Clyde? Because you never will. And do you really think Aaron and Clyde wants to be with you now?" Doyle asked her, while squeezing her left thigh this time.

Prentiss stared at Doyle with an anger expression on her face and with tearful eyes. Part of her wanted to rip his head off of him and the other part of her was slowly starting to believe him that she will always be his and no one else's

"You know I'm right that you will always be mine and that you can never make Aaron and Clyde happy ever again." Doyle said with a smudged look on his face, while he stared at her.

"Go to hell." Prentiss angrily said, as she turned her head away from Doyle.

Doyle let out an amused laugh as he turned her head back to look at him. "I'm not going to hell right off, love not before I get back a slice of heaven. And what I mean by that is that one certain night we had at my Tuscan Villa. I know it won't be the same as that night, love." He said, as he backed away from her and grabbed a hold of Jack.

Prentiss watched as Doyle walked out of the room with Jack, as she slowly counted to ten to herself and thought back to that night Doyle was talking about.

~.~.~

_Lauren Reynolds sat up in bed picking at her one of thumb nails as she watched the man lying in bed sleeping. The man she had just made love to nearly over an hour ago. She nervously picked at her thumb nail wondering what he would think of her if he knew the real her. She really didn't want to think about what he would think of her if he ever found out who she really was, so she gently got out of bed not wanted to wake him and threw her robe on over her royal blue tank top and matching short shorts. She wandered over to the two big French style doors that lead out to the balcony of their bedroom._

_Lauren stepped out into the starry night sky onto the balcony and walking over to the railing of the balcony just looking up at the stars in the sky._

_She was looking at the stars in the sky and thinking about stuff that she didn't even hear Ian come up behind her._

_"What are you doing out here?" Doyle asked her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist._

_"Nothing. It's just so beautiful out here." Lauren told him as she leaned her head against his shoulders._

_"You know that you make it really beautiful out here, when you're standing out here." Doyle told her as he turned her around in his arms, so he can see her face._

_Lauren smiled at him, and said, "You really don't mean that. "You're just saying that."_

_"I really do mean it. That you make it really beautiful out here when you're out here. I love coming out onto the balcony when you're out here because you make it real beautiful out here because you are so damn beautiful." Doyle said, as he kissed her and removing her robe from her._

_The next thing she knew was Ian picking her up and sitting her on top of the railing of the balcony and wrapping her legs around his waist, and removing her tank top from her body revealing a white cotton bra, as he was leaving a hot trail of kisses down her neck and then down to her breasts as he removed her bra from her._

_Lauren's hands went to the hem of Ian's white tank top, pulling him out it and running her hands across his bare chest._

_Ian removed Lauren from the railing of the balcony and carried her into the center of the balcony and laying her right there, and removing her short shorts and lace panties from her body, and then quickly removing his boxers from himself because he wanted to be inside of her immediately to feel her touched._

_Lauren let out a moaned as Ian entered her._

_They made love to each other that night beneath the starry sky._

_It was one of the most romantic nights they ever had together._

_They lay, together, their limbs intertwined, as they watched the sunrise together the next morning._

~.~.~

Prentiss was brought back from reality as soon as Doyle walked back into the room. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him re-live that night, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I would really love to know what you all think, if you have the time, please don't hesitate to leave me a review. Your feedback is truly the best I could ever ask for, and your constant support means so much. Thank you in advance! I'm not sure when chapter eighteen will be up because I really need to update my other story, "Daddy's Little Princess", I haven't updated that story for nearly two months now. But chapter eighteen will probably be Hotch, Clyde and the team, that's what I'm thinking, but if you guys want more Prentiss and Doyle in the next chapter; I will take it into consideration. And once again please leave a review signed or anonymous, no matter how short or long, I really love hearing from each and every one of you.<strong>


End file.
